La vida después
by Schnuffelchen
Summary: Ich habe ein neues Leben begonnen. Ein Leben ohne dich" LE zu JP. Fortsetzung von Hogwarts LOvestory.
1. Vorwort

**_Vorwort:_**

**_So, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich in einem Vorwort schreiben muss. Ich dachte ich mache mit dem Vorwort schon einmal etwas Werbung für diese Geschichte. Also,... lest sie schön. Ach ja, ... bevor ihr sie lest könntet ihr aber noch „Hogwarts Lovestory"lesen, da „HL."Der erste Teil zu dieser Geschichte ist._**

**_Jetzt erkläre ich mal den Titel. „La vida después"heißt wörtlich übersetzt „Das Leben danach"._**

**_Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher ob man das so sagt in Spanien. Ich habe es halt einfach wörtlich übersetzt. Also seid mir nicht böse wenn es falsch ist. Klingt trotzdem schön._**

**_Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß an der Geschichte und bitte reviewt._**


	2. Forget him forever

_**An Brchen:** Hast nichts verpasst. Hatte bis jetzt nur das Vorwort online. _

_**An ina:** Schön eine treue Leserin zu haben. :-) _

_**An Berg-ulme:** Ich liebe Spanisch. Verlass dich aber nicht auf so viel Spanisch. Ich kann noch nicht allzu viel. :-) Aber ich versuche ein bisschen Spanisch mit einzubauen. _

* * *

Forget him forever 

Grau. Alles war grau. Der Himmel, die Straße, die Mauer an der sie vorbei schritt und der Regen schien die Luft ebenfalls grau zu färben. Alles Grau wie ihr leben. Trüb und unheimlich. Ihr Leben hatte sich eindeutig verändert. Es war nun undurchschaubar und eine einzige Katastrophe. Nichts lief so wie es sollte und ständig ging etwas schief.

Sie mochte diese triste Umgebung. Sie gab ihr das Gefühl ein ganz angenehmes Leben zu haben. Mit dem Regen wurden einfach all ihre Sorgen weggespült. Doch sie würden zurückkehren sobald sie wieder ins Trockene treten würde. Und genau das würde sie gleich tun. Noch eine Straße. Dann hatte sie das Haus ihrer Eltern erreicht die sie nun besuchen wollte.

Mit durchgeweichten Kleidern und tropfnassen Haaren betrat sie das Haus ihrer Eltern. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs war sie wieder kompletttrocken als sei sie mit dem Auto hergefahren.

Aus einem Zimmer zu ihrer Rechten drangen Stimmen und sie Schritt geradewegs auf die Tür zu. Sie fand sich in einer kleinen, gemütlichen Küche wieder. In der Küche in der sie Jahrelang gegessen hatte. Auch hier hatte sich noch nichts geändert. Alles wie immer.

„Lily!" eine hübsche Frau, die etwa einen halben Kopf größer war als Lily, kam auf sie zu gerannt und schloss sie in die Arme. Sie hatte glatte Haare die dennoch Volumen hatten. Sie hatten einen leichten Rotstich allerdings nicht so intensiv wie Lilys Haare. Ihre Augen waren dazu ein Gemisch aus Blau, Grün und Blau.

Am Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saß ein Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren. ER war groß und schlaksig und hatte tiefbraune Augen. Er strahlte Lily mit blitzenden Zähnen an.

„Setz dich meine Kleine. Was rede ich da! Klein ... du bist nun erwachsen. ... erzähl mal ... hast du schon einen Job. Wo wohnst du? Hast du einen Lebensgefährten."Lilys Mum, Alicia, drückte sie auf einen Stuhl und lies sich daneben fallen. Lilys Vater Christopher schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Mum, ... nicht so schnell."„Schnell? Wie lange habe ich dich schon nicht mehr gesehen."„Seit einem Jahr."Ein Jahr,... Nachdem Lily von Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, war sie zu ihren Eltern gefahren, hatte sich eine Wohnung gesucht und war ausgezogen. Ein Jahr lang war sie zu beschäftigt gewesen um ihre Eltern zu Besuchen.

„Also, ich wohne in einem recht kleinen aber ordentlichen Apartment in London, in der Nähe der Winekgasse. Das ist die Zaubererstraße, ihr wisst schon...."Sie machte eine Pause. ‚kleines aber ordentliches Apartment'. Sie log ihre Eltern nicht gerne an, doch sie konnte ihnen nicht sagen wie sie Lebte. Sie konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie in einem winzigen, dreckigen, von Ratten heimgesuchten Apartment wohnte. Apartment war eigentlich noch übertrieben. Es war eine Höhle. Ein Loch. Doch das mussten ihre Eltern nicht wissen. Denn wenn sie es erfahren würden, würden sie ihr sofort Geld aufbrummen und ihr helfen wollen.

Dasselbe Problem hatte sie nun mit ihrem Job. Sie war im Moment arbeitslos. Sie hatte nach der Schule als Verkäuferin in Madam Malkins gearbeitet, doch sie hatte ein Kleid völlig ruiniert, woraufhin Madam Malkins sie feuerte. Seit dem war sie Arbeitslos und lebte nur von der Sozialhilfe. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl davon abhängig zu sein und wenn sie ihren Eltern die Wahrheit sagen würde, würden die ihr wieder Helfen wollen.

„Ich mache zurzeit meine Ausbildung als Auror und habe keinen Lebensgefährten."Wow,... wenigstens das letzte entsprach der Wahrheit. „Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich! Ach ja,... Christopher." Alicia Evans nickte ihrem Mann zu der drauf hin in seiner Tasche zu kramen begann. Schließlich zog er eine mitgenommen aussehende Karte aus der Tasche und hielt sie Lily hin. „Deine Schwester heiratet in 3 Wochen. Sie würde sich freuen wenn du kommen würdest."Lily sah ihren Vater mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an. „Freuen. Komm schon, Dad."„Tu uns den gefallen und erscheine bei der Hochzeit. Du darfst auch eine Begleitung mitbringen."„Das muntert mich aber auf."„Lilia'"Ihr Vater sah sie bettelnd an. ‚Lilia'. So hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr genannt. Das hatte r nur zu ihr gesagt, wenn ihm etwas sehr wichtig war. „Na gut. Ich komme."„Wundervoll. Ich sage Petunia bescheit."

Einige Stunden später betrat Lily ihr ‚Apartment'. Sie schmiss ihre Tasche missmutig in eine Ecke und lies sich selbst auf ihr quietschendes, mottenzerfressenes Bett fallen. „Toll."Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Das war ja schon vorherzusehen. Petunia ... ihre große, verklemmte Schwester hatte natürlich Glück im Leben. Sie würde bald heiraten, während Lily alleine in dem Loch vergammelte. Aber wer interessierte sich schon für Lily! Sie war doch allem egal!

Ihrer Schwester war sie ja schon immer egal gewesen, aber dass ihre Freunde sie auch im Stich lassen würden .... Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Die einzige mit der sie noch in Kontakt war, war Ildikó. Ildikó war ihre beste Freundin in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte ihr Wort gehalten. Sie hatte den Kontakt zu Lily nicht abgebrochen. Was man von einer anderen Person nicht behaupten konnte.

James. James Matthew Potter, dieser hinterhältige Lügner. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Hatte ihr versprochen sie anzurufen oder zu schreiben. Er hatte es geschworen. Monate hatte sie auf eine Eule oder einen Anruf gewartet. Doch ohne Ergebnis. Er meldete sich nicht. Nicht einmal ein winziger Fetzen Pergament hatte sie erreicht. Gar nichts!

Wahrscheinlich hatte er es ihr doch nicht verziehen. Wahrscheinlich war er doch noch wütend, dass sie ihn mit seinem besten Freund betrogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das nur Freunde Gerede nur eine Lüge gewesen. Er hatte sie vergessen. Er hatte sie abgeschrieben. Er war so ... in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Scheibe. Augenblicklich stand Lily am Fenster und lies die Schleiereule hinein die einen Brief um das Bein gebunden hatte.

Sie gab der Eule einen Eulenkeks und begann den Brief zu lesen, während die Eule das Zimmer verlies.

_Hey Lily._

_Hast du Lust und Zeit dich in 5 Min. mit mir im TK. (Tropfende Kessel) zu treffen?_

_Ildik_

Lilyzerknüllte den Brief, warf ihn in ein Eck und verlies ihr zuhause.

Lily betrat 2 Minuten später den TK. Rauch hing in der Luft der den Sauerstoff eindeutig verdrängte. Durch den Rauch war es beinahe unmöglich etwas in dem Pup zu erkennen, doch irgendwie schaffte Lily es ihre beste Freundin zu entdecken. Sie setzte sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist los?"„Ich hab einen Job für dich."„Gehalt?"„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist es?"„Lass dich überraschen. Ich hab ein Vorstellungsgespräch für dich. Ich bring dich am Montag um 8.00 Uhr dort hin."„So früh? Da schlaf ich noch."„Lily."Ihre beste Freundin sah sie warnend an. „Du brauchst Geld. Und zwar dringend. Jetzt erfinde nicht wieder eine dumme Ausrede! Ich hol dich am Montag. Ob du willst oder nicht."

Lily grinste. „Und wenn ich mich ans Bett kette?"„Dann mach ich dich wieder ab."„Logisch. Du. Ich muss nächste Woche auf die Hochzeit meiner Schwester. Ich muss mir noch ein Kleid kaufen. Gehst du mit shoppen?"„Und wo willst du das Geld herkriegen." „Ich habe genug."„Ok. Ich leih dir was."„Ich will keine Almosen."„Das sind keine Almosen. Das eine gut gewollte Tat deiner Freundin."

Nach 10 Moinuten, in denen weiter Diskutiert wurde, betraten die zwei die Winkelgasse. Die Straße war über und über mit Leuten bedeckt. Lily und Ildikó retteten sich aus der Menge in einen Laden für Kleider und Anzüge. Lily fand schnell ein passendes Kleid, schreckte bei dem Preis jedoch zurück. „Das ist viel zu teuer."Doch bevor sie Ildikó davon abhalten konnte, hatte sie schon das Kleid für Lily gekauft.

Und so ging die Streiterei weiter. Doch schon nach 5 Minuten wurden sie unterbrochen. „Lily? Ildikó?"Die zwei drehten sich um und erblickten Andromeda Black und ihren Cousin Sirius hinter sich. „Wie schön euch zu sehen!"Andromeda fiel ihnen quietschend um den Hals und begann zu reden wie ein Wasserfall. Einige Minuten lang unterhielt sich Andromeda noch mit Ildikó während Lily mit Sirius redete.

„Hast du jetzt einen Freund."Sirius grinste sie an, doch sie erwiderte es nicht. Sie sah zu Boden, wobei ihre Haare ihr wie ein Vorhang vors Gesicht fielen. „Hey. Nicht traurig sein."„Warum meldet er sich nicht, Sirius?"Sirius sah sie nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. „Er hatte es mir doch versprochen. Er hatte doch gesagt alles wieder vergessen. Das mit dir und mir meine ich. Ich versteh das nicht. Sag doch was!"Sie sah ihn drängend und bittend an, doch er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Lil'."

So das war mal wieder zu viel für Lily. Alles kam wieder hoch. Sie dachte wieder nur noch an James. Wie man so lange an einem einzigen Typen hängen konnte war unglaublich. Sie hasste es. Er ruinierte ihr, ihr Leben damit. Ob gewollt oder ungewollt. Auf jeden Fall tat er es.

„Du liebst ihn noch oder?"Lily sah zu Sirius auf. Liebte sie ihn noch. Dumme Frage. Ja, das tat sie. Doch wie lange noch. Sie wusste, dass ihre Gefühle zu ihm immer weniger wurden. Bald würde sie ihn bestimmt vergessen haben. „Ja. Noch. Im Moment noch. Doch wenn es so weitergeht nicht mehr lange."Sie sah auf die Uhr. „So spät schon? Ich muss los. Muss noch etwas mit dem Vermieter klären. War schön euch wieder zu sehen. Tschüss."

Sie rannte los ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Rannte einfach davon ohne zu bemerken wie blöd das wirkte. Wie kindisch.

Sie musste James jetzt einfach aus ihrem Leben verbannen und das tat sie in ihrer ‚Wohnung'. Sie stürzte herein, stolperte zu ihrem Schreibtisch und zog die Schubladen heraus. Als erstes sah sie ein Bild. Ein Bild von James und ihr. „Nein! Das ist vorbei! Vergangenheit. Weg!"Sie schmiss es in den kleinen Kamin neben dem Sessel und genau dasselbe tat sie mit all den Sachen die sie so an James erinnerten. Tagebuch... weg ..., Schulbücher... weg ..., Blöcke... weck ..., Briefe ... weck ..., alles weck. Für immer vernichten. Verbrennen.

Eine halbe Stund später saß Lily in ihrem Sessel und starrte in das Feuer. Stundenlang. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und zeigte so ihre Gefühle. Denn genau so fühlte sie im Moment. Feuer. Eine unergründliche Wut in sich. All das was in diesem Kamin schmorte war Vergangenheit. Und alles was Vergangenheit war würde ab morgen vergessen sein. Sie würde sich nie wieder an alles erinnern. Sie würde sich nie wieder an ihn erinnern. An James Potter.


	3. The new Lilian Miranda Evans

An ina: Oh wie schön. Du reviewst mir so eifrig. :-)

An Kathleen: Habe versucht mich zu beeilen.

An Kissymouse: Danke für die review. :-)

An Lara-Lynx: Doch sie war Jahrgangsbeste. Aber das muss ja nicht heißen, dass sie gleich einen Job findet. :-) Sie hatte da eher andere Sorgen wie z.B. James.

* * *

The new Lilian Miranda Evans

„Jetzt beeil dich! LILY!!!!" Ildikó stand gegen die Tür gelehnt in Lilys ‚Wohnung' und drängte sie voran. Es war 10 vor Acht und Lily stürzte panisch durch ihr Zuhause. „wir kommen zuspääääht" Idikó ah auf ihre Uhr. „Bin fertig!" „Gut Ich wollte eigentlich auf dem Muggelweg dort hin aber jetzt müssen wir apprieren. Bei drei. 1, 2, 3."

Einige Sekunden später fanden sich die zwei im Zaubereiministerium wieder. Lily wusste Anfangs nicht wo sie war, doch als sie den Brunnen entdeckte stöhnte sie auf. „Idi!" „Komm schon. Wir kommen zu spät!" Ildikó zog Lil hinter sich her in den Aufzug. „Verdammt welches Stockwerk?" „Wo müssen sie denn hin?" Ildikó wirbelte zu einem kleinen Mann herum der sie freundlich anlächelte. „Oh,… zu ihnen." Der Mann war Mad-Eye Moody. „Was?!" Lily starrte Ildikó an. „Was für ein Vorstellungsgespräch ist das?" „Auror." „Nein!" „Lily. Bitte. Du brauchst das Geld und du bist wie geschaffen für den Job. Bitte versuch es wenigstens."

Lily sah ihre beste Freundin eine Weile wütend an. Auror. Dumbledore hatte ihr mal angeboten ihr eine Stelle als Auror zu verschaffen. Sie hatte jedoch abgelehnt. Sie wollte kein Auror werden. Warum? Das war schwer zu erklären. Vielleicht … Vielleicht war es Angst. Nein. Lily hatte keine Angst. Das kannte sie nicht. Sie war eine Spitzen Hexe. Warum sollte sie vor ein paar Todessern Angst haben? Nein. Angst war es nicht. Es war vielmehr ein Gefühl. Eine Vorahnung. Irgendetwas in ihr drin riet ihr davon ab.

Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun. Ildikó hatte sich für sie ins Zeug gelegt. Sie konnte sie jetzt nicht so enttäuschen. Sie wäre sicher wütend. Lily seufzte schwer. „Na gut." „Danke. Ich geh jetzt. Ich nehme an Mr. Moody führt dich zu seinem Büro." „Natürlich." „Gut. Viel Glück, Süße." Ildikó sprang aus dem Aufzug und lies Lily mit Mad-Eye Moody alleine.

Den ganzen Weg bis zu Mad-Eyes Büro redete dieser ununterbrochen. In seinem Büro angekommen endete das natürlich nicht. Schließlich musste er ihr ja einige Fragens stellen. „Ihr Name ist …" „Lilian Miranda Evans." Mad-Eye füllte eine Lücke auf einem Formular aus. „Sie gehören keiner reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie an?" Lily stutzte. Legten sie etwa Wert auf so etwas? Das ging sie doch nicht an. Außerdem konnte er es doch an ihrem Namen nachvollziehen. Aber sie musste antworten. „Nein. Ich bin Muggelgeborene." Mad-Eye lächelte sie freundlich an. „So was ist erfreulich." „Was?" „Das eine Muggelgeborene Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts war." „Oh…" „Alter: 19." ER blickte von seinem Blatt auf und musterte sie eindringlich.

Lily fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Er hatte einen so bohrenden Blick. „Junge Leute können wir immer gebrauchen." Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte schon befürchtet er würde sie rausschmeißen auf Grund ihres Alters. „Sie scheinen eine dynamische Frau zu sein, Miss Evans. Wenn sie Interesse haben können sie gleich morgen Anfangen." Lily war so überwältigt, dass sie nichts sagen konnte. Sie hatte einen Job? „Gerne. Um wie viel Uhr soll ich da sein?" „Meine Sekretärin wird sie morgen um 8.00Uhr in der Eingangshalle empfangen und ihnen alles erklären." „Schön. Dann .. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Moody. Es war mir ein Vergnügen sie kennen zu lernen." „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Evans. Oder darf ich Lilian sagen?" „Lily würde mir eher zusagen." „Gut. Auf Wiedersehen, Lily."

Lily musste sich zusammen reißen nicht Jubelnd aus dem Büro zu rennen. Stattdessen wartete sie bis die Tür des Aufzuges geschlossen war, bis sie jubelnd im Abteil tanzte. Warum hatte sie sich immer geweigert Auror zu werden? Das würde ihr mehr Geld einbringen als sie je besessen hatte. Sie musste es Ildikó gleich mitteilen. Heute Abend würde sie erst mal eine Party schmeißen. Es war einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl… ein Jahr lang war sie arbeitslos gewesen. Sie hatte nur von der Sozialhilfe gelebt. Jetzt hatte sie endlich wieder einen Job und dann gleich noch einen so guten. Ihr Leben hatte eindeutig eine Wende genommen. Alles war im Moment perfekt.

Am Abend wurde Lily von Ildikó abgeholt und die zwei Freundinnen gingen in eine angesagte Zaubererdisko. Lily hatte Glück Ildikó dabei zu haben, denn der Türsteher schien sie zu kennen und so hatten sie keine Probleme Reinzukommen.

Lily hasste so Schuppen eigentlich. Es war furchtbar. Es war laut, die Luft war völlig mit Rauch zugenebelt und besoffene Typen schmissen sich an einen. Nein! So hätte die alte Lily gedacht. Doch nicht die neue Auror Lily. Sie hatte sich geschworen ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Und dass würde sie heute in diesem Laden endgültig beginnen.

Die zwei setzten sich an die Bar und sahen sich interessiert um. „Was wollt ihr?" Lily drehte sich zu dem Kellner hinterm Tresen. „Einen Feuerwiskey." „Für mich auch." Lily sah dem Kellner hinterher und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. Sie fühlte sich nicht von ihm abgeneigt. Im Gegenteil. Er war nicht gerade ihr Geschmack doch irgendwie sagte er ihr zu. Er hatte dunkelblonde Locken die in dem schwachen Licht einen leichten gold Glanz hatten. Seine Augen waren in dem dunklem Licht nicht zu erkennen, doch gefiel er ihr auch ohne die Augen.

„Süßer Typ, gell? Schmeiß dich an ihn rann. Ich geh etwas mit dem schwarzhaarigem da hinten tanzen." Ilidkó sprang von ihrem Hocker und schritt auf einen Gutaussehenden schwarzhaarigen Typen zu. „Bist du das erste Mal hier?" Lily fuhr herum. Der Kellner hatte sich zu ihr vor gebeugt und grinste sie anzüglich an. „Ja. Meine Freundin hat mich mitgenommen." „Dann muss ich mich wohl bei ihr bedanken. Sonst hätte ich ja nicht so eine Schönheit am Tresen." Lily lächelte wobei sie rot wurde was man dank dem schwachen Licht nicht sah. „Darf ich wissen wie du heißt?" „Lily." „Ein schöner Name für die schöne Lady. Ich bin Ryan."

Lily war fasziniert wie leicht flirten doch war wenn man erst einmal angefangen hatte. Eine geschlagene Stunde flirtete sie ununterbrochen mit Ryan. Entweder war er ein guter Schauspieler oder er war einfach nur nett. Auf jeden Fall gefiel er Lily und Lily gefiel ihm. Um 23.30 Uhr war Ryans Schicht vorbei und er wurde abgelöst. Und natürlich wollte er den rechtlichen Abend nicht von Lilys Seite weichen. „Hast du Lust zu Tanzen." „Gerne." Und daraus wurde Dirty Dancing ähnlicher Spaß.

Gegen 4.00 begab sich Ildikó auf die Suche nach Lily. Seit sie sie mit dem Kellner alleine gelassen hatte, hatte sie sie nicht mehr gesehen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen auf was Lily sich eingelassen hatte. Zwar war sie schon 19, doch sie hatte in ihrem Liebesleben so viel Erfahrung wie eine 15 Jährige. Sie hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen.

Doch sie hatte sich um sonst sorgen gemacht. Sie war nicht so weit wie befürchtet gegangen. Denn endlich fand sie Lily zusammen mit Ryan in einer Ecke. Sie knutschten doch Ildikó war sich sicher, dass sie nicht zwischendurch verschwunden waren. „Lil'" Lily löste sich von dem Kellner und lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Ja?" „Gehen wir. Du musste mor… heute um 8.00 Uhr arbeiten. Wenn du an deinem ersten Tag einen guten Eindruck machen willst solltest du wenigstens 4 Stunden geschlafen haben." Lily stöhnte auf und sah Ryan an. „Sie hat Recht. Ciao." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal dann schritt sie mit Ildikó durch die Disko. Draußen war es kalt und Lily bekam augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut.

An ihrer ‚Wohnung' angekommen verabschiedete sie sich von Ildikó. „Ich hol dich morgen früh wieder ab. Sonst verschläfst du wieder." „Ok. Tschüss, Idi"

Lily betrat ihre Wohnung und lies sich sofort auf ihr Bett fallen. „Am besten ich stell denn Wecker" murmelte sie und machte sich so an ihrem Wecker in Form eines Balls zu schaffen. Der Wecker sah nicht nur aus wie ein Ball. Es war die Art von Wecker die man gegen die Wand schmeißen muss damit er aufhört zu klingeln. Lily liebte diesen Wecker. Denn sie war schon immer ein Morgenmuffel gewesen und hatte deshalb tausende Wecker auf dem Gewissen.

Lily streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus. Umwandlung perfekt, dachte sie. Sie war nun eindeutig eine Andere. Sie hatte einen tollen Job … und James war vergessen. James… wer ist eigentlich James? Lily grinste in die Dunkelheit. „Ich kenne keinen James." Hogwarts ist Vergangenheit und damit auch James. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Er war nun endgültig aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Es gab nur noch ihr neues Leben und dort war kein Platz für POTTER. „Nehmt euch in Acht, … die neue Lilian Miranda Evans ist geboren."


	4. That must be a bad movie

_**An BellNami:** Ich stehe zurzeit unter Schulstress aber ich versuche mich zu beeilen. _

_**An Lara-Lynx:** Ich wollte sie eigentlich erst in die Myteriumsabteilung verbannen, hatten dann allerdings keine Lust darauf._

_**An Annemie:** Schreib ich so traurig? Haben mir nämlich schon einige gesagt, dass sie bei HL geheult haben. _

_**An Evanescence:** Sie ist ja auch die neue Lily. Die alte hätte sich auch nicht an den rangeschmissen. _

_**An ina:** Doch eigentlich schon. Ich hatte gehofft ihr bemerkt es nicht. Ich hatte keine Lust noch über die Ausbildung zu berichten. Sagen wir einfach sie haben bei ihr eine Ausnahme gemacht weil sie die Jahrgangsbeste war. :-)_

_**An Seidenschnabel**: Genau aus dem dummen vorgegebenen Happy-End Grund wird meine nächste FF eine Harry Potter FF. Da kann ICH entscheiden ob es ein HE gibt oder nicht. Drei mal darfst raten was es wird. KEIN Happy-End! g Was für Gefühle denn? Schnäbelchen schief anguckt in Sachen Liebe? Klar dass du erkennst dass es von mir ist. Ist auch nicht schwer, da ich immer die schlechte Seite der Liebe beschreibe. Hmm…. Woran das nur liegt?! :-)_

_**An Kathleen**: Lily will ihn ja auch vergessen. Da kann se ja nicht ständig an ihn denken._

* * *

That must be a bad movie

Lily stand vor ihrem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer, den sie als Kleiderablage nutzte, und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Was zog man als Auror an? Sie zog einen rot-blau karierten Rock aus dem Stapel hervor und musterte ihn. Schließlich entschied sie, dass es eindeutig zu viel Haut zeigte und warf den Rock zu Boden.

Schließlich nach Stundenlangem überlegen entscheid Lily sich für eine blaue Jeans und eine blau-weiß gestreifte Bluse. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich geschminkt hatte (sehr dezent. Sie wollte doch nicht einen schlechten Eindruck machen.) zog sie diese Sachen an.

Zufrieden trat sie vor ihren Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Perfekt, dachte sie und drehte sich um. Sie hatte noch Zeit. Noch sehr viel Zeit. Sie blickte sich in ihrem Zuhause um. In diesem Moment fragte sie sich wie sie hier nur leben konnte. Es war das schlimmste was man sich vorstellen konnte. Die schreiben waren so verdreckt, dass kaum sonnenlicht hereindrang. Die Tür war nahe daran aus den Angeln zu fallen. Die Decke hatte tausende kleine, sowie große Risse. Der Boden knarrte gefährlich wenn man sich darauf bewegte. In den Wänden waren Mauselöscher durch die leider nicht nur Mäuse ein und ausgingen. In allen Ecken war deutlich Schimmel zu erkennen und auch ein merkwürdiger, beißender Geruch hing in der Luft. Es war schlicht und ergreifend eine Müllhalde. Der letzte Ort auf der Erde an dem jemand sein wollte. Und sie lebte hier.

Lily musste hier raus. Heute wenigstens. Sie beschloss einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen und danach zu der Arbeit zu apparieren.

Und so schlenderte sie einige Minuten später in ihr kleines Lieblingskaffe. Sie setzte sich an den Tresen und sah sich hier um. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Wohnung liebte Lily diesen Laden. Es war unglaublich gemütlich hier. Alles schien hier perfekt zu sein. Alles war immer sauber, das Essen war wunderbar und was für Lily am wichtigsten war… der Kaffee war ihrer Meinung nach der beste den es gab.

Kaffee. Alleine bei dem Gedanken an dieses heiße, koffeinhaltige Getränk schwebte sie auf Wolke sieben. Sie war einfach abhängig von Kaffee. Ildikó sagte immer sie würde zu 90 Prozent aus Wasser und zu 10 Prozent aus Koffein bestehen. Das mag ja sein, doch der Kaffee machte Lily einfach glücklich. Wenn sie das schwarze Getränk trank verschwanden für einige Sekunden alle Sorgen.

„Heute nur einer." Lily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sumit Bleaucher, der Besitzer diese Kaffees stand vor ihr auf den Tresen gelehnt und hatte ihr den Kaffee den sie bestellt hatte zugeschoben. „Ich muss heute sowieso bei klarem Verstand sein." „Oho… warum?" „Ich hab einen neuen Job!" Sumit grinste sie mit seinen nicht perfekt weißen Zähnen schräg an. Sumit sah auch nicht unbedingt schlecht aus. Er hatte braune, nicht sehr lange aber auch nicht zu kurze Haare. Er hatte Augen so blau wie das Meer und kleine Grübchen wenn er Lächelte rundeten das ganze noch ab. „Was den?" „A…" Lily brach ab. Beinahe hätte sie es gesagt. Das Wort auszusprechen hätte ihr größter Fehler sein können. Was wäre wenn Sumit ein heimlicher Voldemortanhänger war und sie verraten würde. Nein. Besser nicht. Auch wenn sie es Sumit nicht zutrauen würde. Er war viel zu gutmütig. Aber trotzdem.

„Ich …" „Hier bist du!" Ildikó fiel neben ihr auf den Stuhl. „Hast du dich vor mir versteckt?" „Mir war nach Kaffee." „Wann mal nicht. Du solltest jetzt ins Ministerium apparieren." Lily sah deprimiert auf ihren Kaffee den sie noch nicht angerührt hatte. „Ich mach dir einen zum mitnehmen." Sumit zog Lily die Tasse vor der Nase weg und goss den Kaffee draus in einen Becher mit Deckel. „Danke, Sumit. Tschüss ihr zwei." Und so apparierte Lily mit ihrem Lieblingsgetränk bepackt in das Ministerium. (Ist ein Zaubererkaffee).

Lily erschein mit einem leisem Popp neben dem Brunnen in der Aula. Sie sah sich suchend um wobei sie einen Schluck ihres Kaffees nahm. Mr. Moody hatte nur gesagt, dass seine Sekretärin hier wäre. Aber wer war jetzt die Sekretärin? Hier waren massenweiße Frauen die wie Sekretärinnen aussahen. „Lilian Evans?" Lily drehte sich um und blickte in die eisgrauen Augen einer blonden Frau mit Brille. Genau so hatte Lily sich schon immer eine Sekretärin vorgestellt. „Ja." „Wunderbar. Ich sollte sie eigentlich in alles einführen, doch ich habe den Auftrag weitergeleitet, da ich zu viel zu tun habe. Die Frau dort am Aufzug wird sie herumführen und ihnen alles erklären. Auf Wiedersehen." Ohne auf Lilys Reaktion zu warten verschwand die Frau. Lily starrte einen Augenblick noch ins Leere. Dann schritt sie auf den Aufzug zu. Dort stand eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit Knielangem Rock und einer gewagten Bluse. Doch sie wirkte um einiges Netter als ihre Vorgängerin. Sie lächelte Lily freundlich an bevor sie zu reden begann. „Sie müssen Lilian Evans sein." „Ja. Sagen Sie doch Lily." „Wie schön. Ich bin Annabel. Eine deiner Kolleginnen." Sie strahlte Lily begeistert an. „Eine deiner wenigen Kolleginnen. Unser Team besteht fast nur aus Männern. Das andere Team hat ebenfalls nur 2 Frauen. Und das Anfängerteam besteht nur aus Männern. Ich rede zu viel. Komm erst einmal mit."

Annabel betrat den Aufzug und gemeinsam fuhren sie weiter hinunter. „Wir müssen ziemlich weit hinunter." Lily strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wobei die durchgehend lächelte. Diese Frau redete wie ein Wasserfall. Doch das machte sie auf irgendeine Weise sympathisch. Lily nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Kaffees der nun schon kalt war. „Was trinken sie?" „Kaffee. Ich muss endlich von dem Zeug loskommen. Das ist für mich eine wahre Droge. Ich nehme mehr Kaffee als andere Sachen zu mir. Ohne Kaffee würde ich glaube ich sofort zusammenklappen." Lil grinste Annabel freundlich an. Eine leise Stimme sagte etwas was Lily nicht verstehen konnte und der Aufzug kam zum stillstand. „Wir sind da. Mir nach." Lily hastete hinter Annabel hinterher die energisch durch die Gänge schritt. Es war ein furchtbar kahler und kalter Gang den sie durchquerten. Er erinnerte Lily an die Kerkergänge von Hogwarts.

In ihre Gedanken versunken wäre Lily weiter gegangen, wenn Annabel sie nicht zurückgehalten hätte. „Hier." Annabel nickte auf einen Wandbehang und schien kurz zu überlegen. „Du brauchst ein Passwort um es zu öffnen. Das dumme ist, dass jeder ein anderes Passwort hat. Du musst dann deinen Namen sagen und dazu das Passwort. Das ist hochmoderner Schnickschnack. Mit Stimmenregistrierung oder so. Also du kannst jetzt nicht sagen: ‚Annabel Siegel' und mein Passwort. Ach ich mach einfach mal. ‚Annabel Siegel' und …" Sie flüsterte so leise, dass Lily es nicht hören konnte. Einige Sekunden später rollte der Wandbehang hoch und gab eine Tür frei, die Annabel öffnete. „Nach dir." Lily ging durch die Tür und fand sich in einem weitaus angenehmeren Gang wieder.

Es hingen viele Bilder und Zeitungsausschnitte an den Wänden. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel Lily auf was für Zeitungsausschnitte und Bilder es waren. Die Bilder waren von Auroren die in ihrem Dienst gestorben waren und dabei noch eine Heldentat begangen hatten. Die Zeitungsausschnitte waren Artikel über gefährliche Todesser und die Morde dieser. Lily wandte ihren Blick von den Wänden ab und drehte sich zu Annabel. „Ich stell dir zuerst die Kollegen unseres Teams vor und dann bring ich dich zum Bossli." Lily nickte nur und folgte ihrer Mitarbeiterin. Diese schritt an ein Ende des Ganges und öffnete eine Tür. „Hey! Aufwachen. Neue Mitstreiterin ist anwesend." Lily musste bei den Gesichtern der zwei Männer, die auf einer Couch gelegen hatten und seelenruhig geschlafen hatten, lachen. Sie fuhren hoch und sahen sich bestürzt um. „Lily. Das ist Frank Longbottom." „Ja, wir kennen uns." Frank Longbottom war ein nicht unattraktiver Mann den Lily noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Er war eine klasse über ihm gewesen und war mit Alice einer seiner Klassenkameradinnen verlobt gewesen. Der andere war ein ziemlich magerer Blonder, der einen sehr verschlafenen Eindruck machte. „Und das ist Anthony Donovan." „Freut mich sehr." Sagte dieser anscheinend sehr von Lily entzückt.

Lily und Annabel brauchten eine geschlagene viertel Stunde um alle Zimmer abzuklappern. Lily lernte in dieser viertel Stunde noch Simon Galway, Latif McLeod, Zora Shelley und Virginia Ripley kennen. Nach dem sie dies hinter sich gebracht hatten wollte Lily schon das nächste Büro betreten das war jedoch leer. „Das ist unsers. Am besten ich stell dich jetzt erst mal dem Stellvertreter vom Bossli vor." Sie schritt auf die nächste Tür zu, klopfte und trat ein. Lily folgte ihr schüchtern. Wenn das der Stellvertreter war, war er ja ebenfalls ihr Vorgesetzter. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr Angst. Was wenn sie etwas Falsches sagen würde? Oder wenn er sie einfach nicht mochte? Hatte er die Befugnis sie zu feuern. „Kommst du?" Lily schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und betrat schüchtern das Büro. Es war viel größer als die anderen und auch viel gemütlicher. Lily wollte erst gar nicht wissen wie das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten aussehen würde.

„Lily das ist …" Lily schrie schockiert auf und starrte den Mann auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch an. „Sirius?" „Oh,… ich nehme an ihr kennt euch." Sirius sah Lily mit Schiefgelegtem Kopf an und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Anna. Lass uns bitte alleine. Ich bring sie dann zum ‚Boss'" Irgendetwas beunruhigte Lily. War es vielleicht die spöttische Art wie er Boss aussprach. Oder war es die Tatsache mit Sirius alleine zu sein. Bevor sie jedoch protestieren konnte hatte Annabel den Raum verlassen und Sirius war aufgestanden. „So seiht man sich wieder." „Scheint so." Lily sah ihn nicht an. Sie starrte stur an die Wand hinter ihrem ehemaligem Schulkollegen. „Schön dich hier zu haben, Lil'." Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum?" Sirius grinste sie an. „Kleine Schwester." Lily fiel es wieder ein. Sirius … warum wollte sie ihn nicht hier haben? Er war doch wie ihr großer Bruder. Sie mochte ihn. Es war wahrscheinlich eher die Tatsache ihn als Vorgesetzten zu haben die ihr nicht gefiel. „Ich freue mich auch über den Job. Ich war seit einem Jahr arbeitslos. Und jetzt gleich Auror. Das ist toll." „Freut mich. Am besten ich bring dich jetzt zum Chef. Warte hier ich sag ihm bescheid." Und so verschwand Sirius durch eine Tür in den nächsten Raum und lies Lily alleine.

Lily hasste es zu warten. Sie wollte nun endlich ihren Vorgesetzten sehen. Schließlich war es für ihre Karriere wichtig bei ihrem Chef beliebt zu sein. Sonst konnte sie noch so gute Arbeit leisten. Dabei würde nie wirklich etwas Rauspringen. Aber erst mal abwarten. Das war ihr aber einfach zu viel Warten! Sie wollte nicht so hilflos und untätig hier im Raum stehen und auf Sirius warten. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach durch die Tür gehen. Nein. Besser nicht. Das würde ihr schon mal Minuspunkte einbringen. Ich will da rein, dachte sie wütend, was macht der denn so lange?

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius trat heraus. „Viel Glück." Murmelte er ihr noch zu. Das machte ihr nicht gerade Mut. Es klang so als sei ihr Boss ziemlich … schwierig. Mit wackligen Knien und bebenden Händen trat sie ein und schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich. Sie ging etwas mehr in die Mitte des Zimmers und starrte auf eine Stuhllehne. So was kannte sie aus Filmen. Der geheimnisvolle Boss der einem stets den Rücken zutrete. „19 Jahre… alle Prüfungen mit einem Ohnegleichen …" Lily hatte das Gefühl in einem Film zu stecken. Alles verlief genau filmmäßig. Eine eingeschüchterte Angestellte starrt auf eine Stuhllehne, während eine Geheimnisvolle Stimme etwas aus ihren Akten vorlas. Das wurde langsam, ziemlich beunruhigend. Doch irgendetwas in der Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor. Lily scheuchte den Gedanken gleich wieder aus dem Kopf. Das bildete sie sich nur ein, weil sich in so Filmen am Schluss immer raus stellte, dass die Angestellte ihren Boss ja kannte.

„… Lilian Miranda Evans…" Lily schauderte. Nicht das sie ihren Namen hasste, doch wie dieser Mann es aussprach schreckte sie ab. Er schien sich jedes Wort auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. Er schien darauf erpicht sie zu Quälen. Sie zu Quälen in dem er sie warten lies. Er wollte sich einfach nicht umdrehen. Sie wollte ihm die Meinung sagen. Wollte ihn anfahren und ihm befehlen sich umzudrehen. Sie wollte, dass er sich ihr endlich zeigte. Das alles brannte ihr auf der Zunge. Es musste raus. Sie wollte es sagen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr lange zurückhalten. Aber wenn sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprechen würde, würden ihre Chancen lange hier zu arbeiten dahin sein. Mit sich selbst ringend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder. Ballte sie … öffnete sie … auf …. Zu …. Auf …. Zu.

Sie versuchte sich auf ihre Hände zu konzentrieren. Sie musste den Drang einfach bekämpfen. Sie durfte nicht unhöflich erscheinen.

„Haben sie nichts zu sagen?" Lily verfluchte ihn innerlich. Provozierte er sie etwa. Sollte das eine dumme Anspielung sein. Das reichte ihr endgültig. Er hatte sie sozusagen Aufgefordert etwas zu sagen also würde sie dies auch tun. „Doch. Ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen … aber könnten sie sich bitte mal umdrehen." Lily seufzte innerlich. Das war raus. Zwar nicht so wie sie es eigentlich sagen wollte, aber es war dennoch raus. „Ich dachte schon du fragst nie." Lily sah verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Wie war das denn nun schon wieder gemeint? Was spielte der für ein Spielchen mit ihr?

Die Frage wurde ihr beantwortet als sich ihr Boss endlich erhob und langsam und qualvoll umdrehte. Doch das zu sehen was Lily sah heiterte Lily nicht auf. Im Gegenteil. Die Welt um sie und ihren Vorgesetzten schein zu zerbrechen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Ihr Herz schien in tausende Stücke zu zerspringen. Warum den er? Warum ausgerechnet er? Wie er da vor ihr stand. Schadenfroh grinsend und herrscherisch auf sie herabgrinsend, als gehöre ihm die Welt. Warum den nur jetzt? Sie war doch gerade an dem Punkt angelangt an dem sich alles zum gutem Wendete. Und nun dies. Aber sie konnte den Job unmöglich aufgeben. Sie musste wohl oder übel mit IHM als Chef leben. Mit James Potter.


	5. Must get out

_**An Seidenschnabel: **Was soll ich dir denn antworten. Sprech mich bloß nicht auf ‚aktuelles' Thema an. Das ist zum heulen. _

_**An CherryWhiskey: **Ilidikó war richtig. Alle haben Mitleid mit Lily. Hihi… in ihrer Wohnung verbringt sie ja nicht so viel Zeit. Nachts natürlich aber sonst nicht. Jetzt ist sie ja auch noch mit der Arbeit beschäftigt und mit ihrem Freund (Ryan)._

_**An ina:** Ich musste James Selbstvertrauen doch wieder stärken. Deshalb ist er der Boss. g_

_**An MyLoveIsYourLove:** Ich geb mein bestes._

_**An Andrea Lupin:** Schön, dass es dir gefällt._

* * *

Must get out!

„Hallo Lily. Lange nicht mehr gesehen." James grinste süffisant auf sie herab. Lily schauderte es. Wie sie ihn mal lieben konnte, war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel. Aber sie durfte ihm keine Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmeißen. Sie brauchte das Geld schließlich dringend. Reis dich zusammen Lily, dachte sie mit sich selbst ringend. Ein Teil ihres Kopfes befahl ihr ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, während die andere Seite protestierte. Wie sie das hasste. Sie hasste diese inneren Monologe, die sie immer in solchen Situationen automatisch führte.

James stellte sich direkt vor sie und betrachte sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Du hast dich nicht verändert." Habe ich doch, protestierte Lilys rechte Gehirnhälfte. Ich habe mich nicht verändert, kam es von der linken zurück. Ihre Selbstgespräche wurden von James unterbrochen, der eine ihrer Haarsträhnen in der Hand hielt und den Kopf über die Haare beugte. „Du riechst auch noch genauso." Stimmt nicht. Ich habe ein neues Shampoo, schaltete sich die rechte Gehirnhälfte wieder ein. Lily war kurz davor etwas zu sagen. Doch ihre linke Gehirnhälfte hielt sie mal wieder davon ab und so beobachte Lily weiter wie James Potter um sie herum schritt. Er lief hinter sie, doch sie wandte sich nicht um. Sie blieb regungslos stehen und starrte an die Wand.

Erst als eine kalte Hand sanft ihren Nacken herunterfuhr, drehte sie sich erschrocken rum. James begann zu lachen. „Du fühlst dich auch noch so an. Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert. Du bist immer noch die kleine, zarte, unnahbare Klassenstreberin." Das war's. Das war genug. All das war sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja äußerlich nicht verändert, doch ansonsten würde er sie nicht wieder erkennen. „Ich habe mich verändert." „Ach ja? In wie fern?" „Ich habe ein neues Leben begonnen. Ein tolles Leben. Ein leben ohne dich." Er grinste sie süßlich an. „Ich nehme an dann habe ich dir dein Leben gerade ruiniert." „Du bist nur mein Boss. Damit kann ich leben. Ich brauche das Geld, ansonsten wäre ich schon wieder weg." „Du bist jung und brauchst das Geld." „Was?" „Nichts." Lily musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Ihre Diskussion erinnerte sie an die Zeit mit ihm. Jedes Gespräch war ungefähr so abgelaufen. ‚Was?' ‚Nichts' Doch sie durfte nicht lachen. Dann wusste er, dass sie noch an Hogwarts dachte.

„Am besten, ich gebe dir jetzt dein Passwort." Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, legte die Füße auf den Tisch und überlegte. „Willst du dich als Lilian Miranda Evans, oder als Lilian Evans anmelden?" „Ähm …" „Ok… Lilian Evans und das Passwort ist … ‚Schwarze Lilie'. Kannst du dir das merken oder soll ich es dir aufschreiben?" Lily blickte ihn nur böse an und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Deine Arbeit beginnt jeden Tag um Punkt 8. Früher bist du natürlich auch schon erwünscht. Normalerweise hast du ab 20.00 Uhr frei. Es sei denn ein besonderer Einsatz liegt an. Wenn ein Notfall eintritt und du außerhalb deiner Dienstzeit deswegen gebraucht wirst, wirst du durch deinen Zauberstab benachrichtigt. Sobald es einen Notfall gibt wird er einen Knall von sich geben und leuchten. Du kannst nun wieder zu Annabel. Es sei denn du willst noch etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen." James sah sie mit einem unheimlichen Blick an. Er schein sie mit seinen Blicken ausziehen zu wollen. Lily wich einen Schritt zurück.

Er musste doch wütend auf sie sein. Sie hatte ihn mehr oder weniger betrogen. Nicht er sie. Doch irgendwie schien er ein Verlangen nach ihr zu haben, welches Lily einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. Sie wusste nicht was genau er sich dachte, doch eins wusste sie. Hier war kein Funken Liebe im Spiel. Seine Liebe zu ihr war schon lange verstrichen, da war sie sich sicher.

Die Tür hinter Lily öffnete sich und Annabel trat herein. „Bossli? Ich brauche Lily für unsere gemeinsame Arbeit." „Gut. Ich denke wir haben alles geklärt. Oder ist noch etwas, LILY?" „Miss Evans, wenn ich bitten darf." „Auf Wiedersehen, Lily." Er grinste sie siegestrunken an, während Lily sich wütend umdrehte und erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Büro stolzierte.

Nach dem Annabel die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich geschlossen hatte blickte sie Lily schief an. „Ihr kennt euch?" Lily ging wortlos in ihr Büro und lies sich in den Stuhl, an dem Schreibtisch mit dem Schild: ‚Lilian Evans', sinken. Annabel blieb in der Tür stehen und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Er sieht gut aus. Nicht war? James meine ich." Lily zuckte mit den Schultern während sie ihre Schubladen interessiert erkundete. „Was frag ich noch. Natürlich sieht er gut aus. Das ist ja noch untertrieben. Echt zum anbeißen der Kerl. Was sagst du dazu?" Lily setzte sich kerzengerade hin und blickte verbissen zu ihrer Kollegin. „Ich will nicht über ihn reden." „Warum nicht? Gefällt er dir nicht?" „Annabel! Bitte! Er ist an meiner miesen Lage Schuld. Er ist Schuld, dass ich in einem winzigem, dreckigem, Rattenverseuchtem Apartment wohne … wobei Apartment noch übertrieben ist. Er ist Schuld, dass ich jahrelang arbeitslos war. Er ist Schuld, dass ich mein leben nicht gelebt habe! Er hat ein wertvolles Jahr meines Lebens auf dem Gewissen." Annabel sah sie mit einem ängstlichen und beunruhigten Blick an. „Tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht." Lily schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe überreagiert. Entschuldige." „Nein,… schon OK. Wes ist nur … Ich finde ihn so atemberaubend. Diese tollen Haare. Diese wundervollen Augen. Und … hach … einfach alles an ihn ist perfekt." Lily lachte leise auf. „Glaub mir. Nicht alles. Ich kenn dich jetzt noch nicht mal seit 24-Stunden … aber trotzdem mag ich dich und deshalb werde ich nicht zulassen dass er dich hinters Licht führt. Annabel. Er sieht zwar toll aus aber er ist es nicht!" „Ich will aber doch auch eine seiner überglücklichen Freundinnen sein!" „Wenn du dich auf ihn einlässt wirst du eins seiner zerstörten Flittchen sein. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

Annabel schüttelte den Kopf abwehrend. „Annabel. Er kennt keine Gefühle. Er benutzt Frauen nur. Er kennt das Wort Liebe gar nicht! Er hat noch nie eine geliebt!" „Doch hat er." Sowohl Lily als auch Annabel schnellten herum und sahen Sirius lässig gegen die Tür gelehnt. Lily ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Würde er nun das von James und ihr erzählen? „Er hat eine geliebt. Er hat sie verehrt. Aber ich habe es zerstört. Nur deshalb hat es zwischen ihnen nicht gehalten. Das weißt du Lily. Verbreite keine Lügen über meinen besten Freund Lil'" Lily warf Sirius mörderische Blicke zu und fauchte ihn an. „Er hat sie allerdings viel zu schnell aufgegeben. Er hat sie enttäuscht! Er hat ihr Leben ruiniert." „So viel ich dass mitgekriegt habe hat sie ihn betrogen. Nicht umgekehrt. Sie wäre doch bestimmt auch wütend gewesen wenn es umgekehrt gewesen wäre." „Nicht wenn er die selben Gründe wie sie gehabt hätte!" „Hallo? Kann mich mal jemand einweihen? Wer ist Sie? Von wem redet ihr?" Annabel stand, äußerst verwirrt aus der Wäsche schauend, neben Lily und sah von dieser zu Sirius und wieder zurück. „Hör zu Lily. Verbreite keine Lügen über James. Halt dich aus seinem Leben raus. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und sie ist eine erwachsene Frau!" Er nickte kurz zu Annabel. „Nur weil du so einen Eindruck von ihm hast musst du ihm nicht das Leben versauen." Sirius drehte sich um und verlies den Raum. „ER HATTE ES MIR VERSPROCHEN! ER HATTE MIR VERSPROCHEN SICH ZU MELDEN!!" Lily schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Fettnäpfchen. „Wer ist ‚Sie'? Nicht zufällig du oder?" „Doch. Ich … ich war in Hogwarts mit ihm zusammen. …" Lily erzählte Annabel alles wobei sie immer wieder ängstlich zur Tür blickte. „lass dich nicht auf ihn ein. Bitte." Lily sah ihre neu gewonnene Freundin flehend an. „Ich versuche es."

Annabel und Lily arbeiteten hart, doch trotzdem waren sie um 20.00Uhr noch nicht fertig. Lily beschloss Überstunden zu machen, während Annabel mit schlechtem Gewissen verschwand. Lily störte es nicht alleine zu sein. Sie wollte nur noch etwas bleiben. Sie war überall lieber als in ihrer Wohnung. Allerdings hätte sie auch Ryan anrufen können. Das würde sie später sicher noch tun. Doch nun musste sie sich erst mal mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigen. Lily biss sich konzentriert auf die Lippe. Ryan war so liebevoll und … Lily schlug sich hart gegen den Kopf. Sie musste bei der Sache bleiben. Sie durfte sich nicht selbst ablenken. Sie stürzte sich stöhnend auf ihre Hände und las konzentriert die Akten. Dieser Todesser war … war … Mit einem leisen Rumsen fiel Lilys Kopf auf die Unterlagen.

_Lily schreckte hoch. Sie lag in ihrem Büro auf der kleinen Couch und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Was mussten diese Akten auch so langweilig sein? Eins wusste Lily genau. Sie würde jetzt nicht mehr weiterarbeiten. Nicht mehr heute. Sie war viel zu ausgepowert. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl zur Falschen Zeit am Falschen Ort zu sein und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr wurde ihr das bestätigt. Es war 3.00Uhr morgens. Sie sollte lange nicht mehr hier sein. Sie sollte Zuhause sein oder bei Ryan. Ryan, dachte sie. Sie hatte ihre Verabredung mit ihm verschlafen. Ob er ihr glauben würde, wenn sie sagen würde ‚Ich bin eingeschlafen.'? Bestimmt. Ryan hatte immer Verständnis. Er war einfach das Beste was ihr passieren konnte._

_Lily stand von der Couch auf und verlies müde gähnend das Büro. Lustlos schlurfte sie durch den Gang auf die Tür vom Ausgang zu. Heimat ich komme. Dachte Lily müde. Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter und drückte gegen die Tür. Nicht geschah. Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf und zog an der Tür. Nichts geschah. Lilys Augen weiteten sich und sie begann wie wild an der Tür zu ziehen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Man hatte sie eingesperrt. Sie hatten Lily vergessen! Wie sollte sie hier rauskommen? Sie wollte nicht die Nacht hier verbringen. Disapparieren konnte Lily nicht. Man konnte nur in der Aula des Ministeriums Apparieren und Disapperieren. In den anderen Teilen des Gebäudes nicht. Flohpulver. Lily stürmte in ihr Büro. Hier war noch nicht einmal ein Kamin. Der Plan war also auch dahin._

_Lily rannte panisch im Gang herum. Sie war hier alleine. Alleine im Dunkeln weit unter der Erde. Lily begann abermals an der Tür zu rütteln. Geh auf, dachte sie, Geh doch bitte auf! „So spät noch da?" Lily wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr stand ihr Boss James Potter und grinste sein gehässiges Grinsen. „Duuu! Du hast den Schlüssel! Schließ auf, Potter!" „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest. Es gibt keinen Schlüssel für die Tür. Sie verriegelt sich um 2.00Uhr automatisch und öffnet sich erst um 6.00Uhr wieder. Der einzige Weg hier raus ist Flohpulver." „Hier gibt es gar keine Kamine du …. Du hast einen!" Lily wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort. Eilig stürzte sie an ihm vorbei in sein Büro und sah sich. Da war der Kamin, doch wo war das Flohpulver. Wo war es? Sie brauchte es doch!"_

„_Suchst du das hier?" James hielt ein kleines Päckchen hoch und lehnte dabei lässig an der Tür. „Gib das her!" „Nana… ICH bin DEIN Boss. Nicht umgekehrt. Es muss für dich schrecklich sein dich unterzuordnen. Es muss ein furchtbares Gefühl sein mal nicht der Boss zu sein. Oder?" Lily biss sich vor Wut auf die Zunge. Dieser miese Idiot. Er freute sich über ihr Leiden. Er freute sich darüber sie zu quälen. Er wusste genau wie sehr sie es hasste jemandem gehorchen zu müssen. Er wusste dass er etwas gegen sie in der Hand hatte. „Bitte. Gib es mir." Es hatte sie sehr viel Überwindung gekostet ihn darum zu Bitten, doch das hätte sie sich auch schenken können. „Nein. Eine kleine Gegenleistung …" Lily sah ihren Vorgesetzten verwirt an. „Was willst du?" James lachte und schritt auf sie zu. Langsam zog er sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Dich." „Nein." „Du willst hier raus … oder etwa nicht?" „Doch." James grinste schadenfroh und küsste sie wieder, während er sie mit geschlossenen Augen zu der großen Couch führte. Dass er den Weg sogar mit geschlossenen Augen fand beunruhigte Lily etwas doch sie sagte nichts. _

_Eine halbe Stunde später lagen die beiden sehr leicht bekleidet auf der Couch und er küsste sie immer noch. Lily starrte nur zur Decke. Wie weit war sie gesunken. Auf was hatte sie sich eingelassen? Sie war doch immer die vernünftige gewesen. Sie hatte sich nie auf etwas eingelassen. Warum war sie gerade bei ihm schwach geworden. Lily hörte Schritte und wenig später hörte sie, dass sich die Tür öffnete, doch realisierte sie all dies nicht. Sie sah weiterhin stur zur Decke, während James ihren Hals küsste. „Nein! Lily!" Lily wandte den Kopf und was sie sah brachte ihr Herz zum Stillstand. In der Tür des Büros stand ihr Freund Ryan und sah sie ungläubig an. „Ryan!" „Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht, Lily! Nicht von dir!" Er drehte sich um und rannte raus. „Nein! Ryan warte!" Lily sprang auf sammelte ihre Kleider auf und zog sich so schnell sie konnte an. Hektisch rannte sie auf den Flur und Ryan hinterher. Sie sah ihn genau. Dort war er. Nur einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Doch was war das? Sie rannte und rannte so schnell sie konnte, doch vorwärts kam sie nicht. Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle, während Ryan langsam aber sich im Dunkeln des viel zu langem Ganges verschwand. „Nein Ryan! Bleib stehen! Bitte!"_

Lily wachte schlagartig auf, doch die Augen hielt sie geschlossen. Schwer atmend durchdachte sie das eben gesehene. Sie hatte Ryan betrogen? Mit James? Ein Traum. Eindeutig und Gott sei Dank ein Traum. So etwas würde sie in Wirklichkeit nie tun. Sie würde Ryan nie betrügen. Und schon gar nicht mit Potter! Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran verspürte sie schon den Drang laut loszulachen. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab es genau in diesem Monet zu tun. Sie wollte eigentlich lachen doch irgendwie hielt sie etwas zurück. Erst jetzt spürte Lily etwas Eigenartiges. Ein Gefühl, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Das Gefühl, das sie immer während einem Examen in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Lily war sich sicher, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Zögernd öffnete sie die Augen und hob langsam den Kopf. Sie saß auf dem Stuhl, vor ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro. Suchend sah sie sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte den Übeltäter auf der Couch neben der Tür. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und saß mit einem Mal kerzengrade auf ihrem Stuhl. James Potter lag auf der Couch, als gehöre ihm die Welt und sah sie mit einem undeutbarem, unheimlichen Grinsen an. „Gut geschlafen?" Lily strich sich hektisch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah auf die Uhr. Es war genau wie in ihrem Traum 3.00Uhr. Sie sollte jetzt besser gehen. Sie stand gequält auf und ging einige Schritte vor, blieb in der Tür allerdings Ruckartig stehen. Es war 3.00Uhr. Was machte James um die Uhrzeit noch hier?

Zögernd ging sie einige Schritte zurück und sah James schief an. „Was machst du noch hier?" „Arbeiten." Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was den?" „Gedankliche Arbeit." „Wie darf ich das verstehen?" „Ich hatte mir vorgestellt wie du wohl im Bett bist. Ich hatte in Hogwarts ja nicht das Vergnügen." Er grinste sein Du-kannst-mir-nicht-wiederstehen-das-weißt-du-Baby-Grinsen und fuhr sich lässig mit der Hand durch, dass rabenschwarze Haar. „Da kannst du noch Stunden hier sitzen. Das wirst DU nie herausfinden." „Wenn du das sagst." Lily schüttelte den Kopf um die Wut loszuwerden und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Büro. „Es muss schrecklich für dich sein, oder?" Lily blieb vor der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen. „Es muss für Miss Lilian Miranda Evans, die ewige Königin der Schule, grauenvoll sein von jemandem Abhängig zu sein. Es muss schrecklich für dich sein alles zu tun was ich will. Denn ich habe was gegen dich in der Hand. Und ich muss zugeben ich genieße es, Kleines." Lily stand wie gelähmt da und starrte gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er sprach genau das aus, was sie in ihrem Traum gedacht hatte. Nun ja… nicht wort-wörtlich, doch im Prinzip war es dasselbe. Wusste er etwa was sie gedacht hatte? Hatte sie im schlaf gesprochen?

„Geh nach Hause. Dein Freund, Ryan wartet sicher auf dich." Das war zu viel. Woher wusste er von Ryan? Panisch vor Angst stürzte Lily auf den Ausgang zu und betete, dass er nicht wie in ihrem Traum verschlossen war. Er war es nicht. Die Tür lies sich problemlos öffnen und Lily stürzte hindurch und in den Aufzug. Dort sank sie völlig fertig an der Wand nieder und schloss die Arme ängstlich um sich selbst. Ihr erster Tag hier und schon war es ihr unheimlich. Ihr erster Tag hier und schon wollte, nein musste sie hier raus. Wenn auch nur für einige Stunden. Sie musste hier raus.


	6. Die überflüssige Heldin

_**An Kathleen:** Joa, …. Müssen ja wieder zusammenkommen. Sonst hätten wir ja keinen Harry. g _

_**An Jacqueline:** Danke für deine review. g_

_**An Evanescence:** Vielleicht liebt er sie. g Ist noch nicht gesagt worden. _

_**An Samantha Potter:** Danke schön, für deine review. _

_**An ina:** Woher James das weiß, weiß ja noch nicht mal Lily. Also einfach weiter lesen. g_

_**An Seidenschnabel:** Rate ich dir dringend nicht mit dem Demoschaf anzufangen. Lieber „Daniel". g_

_**An Lara-Lynx:** g Meine Lily ist naiv. Nicht dumm. g_

_**An CherryWhiskey:** Genau. Fragen werden im Laufe der FF beantwortet. g Danke für das Kompliment. Ich kann doch james nicht als liebenswürdigen, freundlichen, charmanten Boss darstellen. Schließlich hat Lily ihn verletzt. Er wäre schon selten dämlich, wenn er ihr immer noch nachrennen würde. g_

_**An caroline:** Habe bald Ferien, in denen ich mehr als genug Zeit hab zu schreiben. Im Moment hab ich noch Schulstress. La vida después heißt Das Leben danach. _

_**An michelle:** Selbe wie bei caroline. Danke für deine vielen reviews. _

_**An Witchcat20: **Hab mich seeehhhr über deine review gefreut. James hat sich verändert. Bildest du dir nicht ein. g Das mit dem Stress verstehe ich gut. Habe auch im Moment ziemlich Stress. Vor allem in der Schule schreiben wir im Moments ehr viele Arbeiten. Dann muss ich nach d er Schule immer entweder zu meinem Pferd, Tennis oder Klavier. Schrecklich. Deshalb kann es auch etwas länger dauern bis ich update. _

_**An Andrea Lupin: **Ich beantworte keine Fragen die im Laufe der Geschichte geklärt werden. Sonst ist die Spannung schon mal dahin und das ist blöd._

_**An Jalousie: **Ok. Des war jetzt mal was. Ähm … du kannst echt gut schreiben aber das ist nichts für mich. Du stellst jetzt den James wieder als den verliebten Leidenden da. Und das ist mein James nicht. Also nichts gegen das was du geschrieben hast. Das war echt gut allerdings halt nicht passend zu meiner Schreibweiße. _

* * *

Die überflüssige Heldin

„Aufstehen, Honey." Lily drehte sich stöhnend auf den Rücken hielt die Augen jedoch fest geschlossen. Ryan küsste sie herzlich woraufhin sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihrem Freund ins Gesicht. „Guten Morgen. Du musst zur Arbeit. Ich dachte es ist besser wenn ich dich wecke." Lily stand grummelnd auf und zog sich ihre Jeans an, die auf der Lampe hing. Lily musste grinsen als sie ihr Sweatshirt an der Türklinke sah und zog es schnell an. Lustlos schlurfte sie in das Badezimmer und schminkte sich. Ryan schloss seine Arme liebevoll um ihre Hüften und küsste ihr den Hals. „Ich würde lieber den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringen." Lils legte ihren Kajal weg und küsste Ryan zärtlich. „Du musst zur Arbeit. Sonst wirst du noch gefeuert."

Lily sah missmutig zu Boden. Ihr Job brachte ihr sehr viel Geld, doch die Umstände unter denen sie zwar erst seit 3 Wochen arbeitete, waren erniedrigend. Der Job wäre gar nicht mal schlecht gewesen wenn ihr Chef James Potter ihr das Leben nicht zur Hölle machen würde. Es war für Lily jeden Morgen eine Qual zur Arbeit zu gehen. Anfangs hatte es sie noch gefreut Sirius zu sehen, doch nun schien er, wie sollte es auch anders sein, wieder auf James Seite zu stehen und war darauf erpicht ihr das Leben in der Aurorenzentrale zur Hölle zu machen.

„Komm lass uns gehen." Ohne auf Lilys antwort zu warten apparierte Ryan und Lily stand alleine in dem kleinem Badezimmer, bevor sie schließlich selbst apparierte. In der Aula des Ministeriums war mal wieder die Hölle los, doch Lily war den Lärm und die vielen Menschen schon so gewohnt, dass sie alles in ihrer Umgebung einfach ausblendete. Sie hörte die Menschen gar nicht. Sie sah die Menschen kaum. Im Moment besah sie sich nur ihren Freund der einen Sickel in den Brunnen warf und sie charmant anlächelte. „Lass uns gehen, Babe." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Lily lächelte ihm entgegen und legte den Kopf sehnsüchtig schief. „Was ist?" „Ich wäre jetzt viel lieber wieder mit dir in deiner Wohnung und in deinem schönem warmen Bett." Ryan lachte auf zog sie allerdings mit in den Aufzug. „Soll ich dich runterbringen?" „Gerne."

Ryan brachte Lily bis zu dem Wandteppich. „Machs gut mein Engel." „Tschau." „Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon." „Ich dich auch." „Meine Güte. Aufhören. Das ist ja schnulziger als der schnulzigste Liebesfilm." Lily fuhr zum Wandbehang herum der hoch gerollt war und unter dem ihr Chef lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt zu ihnen sah. „Was soll das!?" Lily baute sich wütend vor James auf und sah Zorn funkelnd zu ihm auf. James sah unbeirrt von oben auf sie herab. „Kannst du denn schon die Uhr lesen?" Lily antwortete völlig verwirrt und perplex „Ja." „Dann sag mir mal wie viel Uhr es ist." „Halb neun." „Und wann solltest du hier sein?" Lily öffnete den Mund um zu Antworten biss sich allerdings nur auf die Lippe als sie begriff worauf James hinaus wollte. Sie musste um 8.00Uhr hier sein. Sie war eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Lily schluckte und drehte sich zu Ryan. „Tschüss. Ich geh heute in meine Wohnung." Lily schritt an James vorbei der ihr herablassend nachsah, bevor er Ryan noch gehässig zugrinste um schließlich den Wandbehang herunterzulassen und die Tür zu schließen.

Lily wollte gerade ihr Büro betreten da hörte sie die gebieterische Stimme ihres Vorgesetzten. „Mein Büro." Lily warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Tür zu ihrem Büro bevor sie schließlich James in das Büro folgte. Dieser saß schon königlich auf seinem Stuhl und betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Lily starrte ihn an. Gleich würde es wieder losgehen. Gleich würde er wieder mit der Folter beginnen. Er würde sie reizen bis sie ausflippte und er ihr drohen konnte. Nur noch kurz. Gleich würde es beginnen. In 3 … 2 … 1 … Lily wandte ihren Blick von James und sah nun stur zur Decke auf. „Du solltest nicht so lange mit deinem Freund rummachen. Dann würdest du vielleicht auch mal pünktlich kommen." Lily nickte zustimmend. „Mittagspause streichen?" Lily sah ihn Zorn funkelnd an. Die Mittagspause war die einzige Zeit in der sie sich erholen konnte. Die einzige Zeit in der sie Ruhe von ihm hatte. „Nichts zu sagen? Dann geh." „Doch ich habe was zu sagen." „Egal was du sagen wirst es ändert nichts an dieser Tatsache." „Ich wollte dich …" „Sie …" „… das schon lange fragen. An meinem ersten Tag hier hatte ich freiwillige Überstunden gemacht. 1.) Was hattest du …" „Sie …" „um 3.00Uhr Nachts hier zu suchen. Und 2.) Woher wusstest du …." „Sie …" „von Ryan?"

Lily hatte sich von seinen gelegentlichen Kommentaren noch nie stören lassen und das würde sich auch nie ändern. Er konnte es ihr so oft er wollte sagen. Sie würde ihn nie … NIE Mals mit „Sie" ansprechen. Auf so ein niedriges Niveau würde sie niemals sinken. „Zu erstens: meine Angelegenheiten. 2.) Ich habe meine Quellen. Jetzt an die Arbeit." Lily rührte sich nicht. Er hatte seine Quellen? Wie durfte sie das interpretieren? Spionierte er ihr etwa nach? Warum sollte er das tun? Schmiedete er einen Plan gegen sie? Aber was sollte das denn bitte sein? „Ist noch etwas?" „Was soll das heißen. Du hast deine Quellen?" „Auf Wiedersehen, Lily." „Was soll das heißen." „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Evans!" „Antworte mir!" James sah mit gefährlich klitzernden Augen zu ihr auf und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. „War das ein Befehl?" James sah sie schief an, während Lily schwer atmend vor ihm stand und überlegte was nun zu tun war. Raus hier. Sie musste schnell aus diesem Büro oder es würde ihr zum Verhängnis werden.

Lily wirbelte herum und rannte etwas zu hektisch aus dem Büro ihres Chefs. In ihrem Büro sank sie vor Wut zitternd auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. Schwer atmend schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie hatte ja immer gewusst, dass das Leben nach Hogwarts schwer werden würde, doch dass es so würde … dass hätte sie nie gedacht. Warum hatte auch gerade sie so ein Pech? Erst ein erbärmliches Leben und jetzt ein verfluchtes Leben. Ein Leben in dem Potter wieder aufgetaucht war. Es war schrecklich. Gerade war sie doch an dem Punkt angelangt ihn loszuwerden und jetzt war er ihr Boss und konnte ihr alles nehmen.

Und sie … sie hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Lily wurde nun eindeutig bewusst, dass sich alles geändert hatte. Nicht nur sie hatte sich verändert. Auch James. Wo war den nur der kindische, etwas arrogante aber dennoch liebevolle, romantische Angeber aus Hogwarts? Wo war der James der sie in der Schule verzaubert hatte. Wo war ihr James aus Hogwarts? Er hatte sich wesentlich mehr verändert als Lily. Er war nun kalt, arrogant, gemein, gefühllos … Er war wie ein Slythering. Er hatte eine Eigenschaften eines Voldemort Anhängers angenommen. Aber nein. Das war lächerlich. James würde sich nie Voldemort anschließen. Allerdings kannte Lily den neuen James nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass der alte James alle schwarze Magie verabscheut hatte. Er hatte sich unmöglich so verändern können.

Lily lies ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb an Annabel's Tisch hängen. Dokumente, Zeitungsartikel, Briefe, Bilder,… alles lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum. Nun ja …. Der Schreibtisch war eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr zu erkennen durch die Massen an Papieren. Das einzige was man noch erkennen konnte war ein winziges Quadrat in der Mitte des Schreibtisches auf dem ein eingerahmtes Bild stand. Lily starrte eine zeitlang gedankenverloren auf das Bild. Annabel war älter als Lily, doch Lily war sich auch sicher, dass sie sehr leichtsinnig war.

Wo war Annabel eigentlich? Sie sollte doch auch schon längst hier sein. Hatte sie auch verschlafen? Oder war ihr etwas zugestoßen? Lily biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe, bevor sie plötzlich aufsprang und durch die Tür auf den Gang trat. Erst vor der Tür, ihres Bosses blieb sie zögernd stehen. Sie wollte dieses Büro eigentlich vorläufig nicht mehr betreten. Doch wenn Annabel etwas zugestoßen war? Sie musste es einfach tun. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete ruckartig die Tür.

„Pott…" Lily blieb abrupt stehen. Was sie sah lies sie einfach so reagieren. Bestimmt würde jeder so reagieren wenn er so etwas sehen würde. Es war einfach zum Schreien. Lily hatte sich Sorgen um Annabel gemacht. Sie hatte gedacht sie läge vielleicht irgendwo, alleine und verletzt. Und jetzt das! Jetzt musste Lily sehen wie ihre Neugewonnene Freundin und Arbeitskollegin mit weit geöffneter Bluse auf den Schreibtisch lag und Lilys Ex-Freund und Chef über sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie hatte Annabel doch davon abgeraten. Sie hatte sie doch vor ihm gewarnt. Und was machte Annabel! Sie lies sich trotzdem auf ihn ein.

Annabel schrie entsetzt auf und begann hektisch ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen, während James ebenfalls mit geöffnetem Hemd Lily eisige Blicke schenkte. „Hallo Lily." Er nahm Annabels Arm und nickte zu der Tür. Annabel nickte brav und schritt an Lily vorbei, strikt darauf bedacht Lily nicht anzusehen. Lily wollte sich gerade umdrehen und das Zimmer verlassen, da rief James sie zurück. „Rein kommen. Tür zu." Lily schloss die Tür leise und sah James wartend an. „Was verschafft mir abermals die Ehre mit dir zu sprechen." „Eigentlich hatte ich Annabel vermisst und wollte bei dir nach einer Antwort suchen." „Ich denke du hast eine Antwort auf deine Frage." Lily antwortete nicht sie sah ihm nur unablässig in die Augen. In diese Augen in denen sie in der Schule immer versunken war. Doch nun. Nun spürte sie gar nichts. Sie versank nicht in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen. Doch da war auch etwas anders in seinem Blick. Das warme Funkeln ins einen Augen war einem kalten Schleier gewichen. „Spiel nicht mit Annabel."

Lily dachte ein kurzes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben. Und sie wusste auch warum. Lily hatte ihm in der Schule ständig eingebläut, dass er nicht mit ihr, Lily, spielen solle.

„In Hogwarts habe ich deine guten Seiten kennen gelernt Lily, aber erst hier erkenne ich wirklich deine vielen, schlechten Seiten. Du hast zum Beispiel die unangenehme Eigenschaft über alles und jeden herrschen zu wollen. Nur weil du in Hogwarts Schulsprecherin warst versuchst du immer noch mich herumzukommandieren. Doch das ist vorbei. Das kann ich nun machen. Ich kann mich endlich für jahrelanges Herumkommandieren rächen. Also merk dir eins, Evans. Ich bin dein Boss. Ich werde von dir mit Mr. Potter angesprochen, nicht als Potter und schon gar nicht als James. Du klopfst an bevor du mein Büro betrittst. Das ist eine Form der Höflichkeit sie sogar Sirius kennt und achtet. Und zu guter letzt … Mich dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein." „Du bist mir doch egal! Annabel ist es um die ich mir Sorgen mache!" „Hör zu, Evans! Das ist eine weitere deiner schlechten Seiten. Du willst jedem helfen, obwohl die Leute das vielleicht gar nicht wollen. In den unpassensten Situationen erscheinst du wie eine Heldin und lässt alle anderen damit wie den letzten Dreck aussehen. Ist dir vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Annabel an mir interessiert ist und davon können sie nicht mal deine Helden Gene abhalten. Jetzt tu uns allen einen gefallen und hör auf die Retterin in der Not zu spielen. Niemand will, dass du ihm hilfst. Niemand brauch deine Hilfe. Und jetzt geh!"

Lily gehorchte. Vor Wut kochend und mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte sie aus dem Büro in ihr eigenes wo Annabel nervös auf der Couch saß. Lily lies sich in den Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch sinken und begann unwillkürlich zu weinen. Verdammt, er hatte Recht. Sie spielte die Retterin in der Not, obwohl niemand ihre Hilfe wollte. Wie er schon gesagt hatte. Niemand wollte ihre Hilfe. Niemand brauchte sie. Wozu war sie eigentlich auf dieser gottverdammten Welt? Wozu lebte sie? Lilly vergrub ihre Fingernägel etwas zu fest in ihrer Kopfhaut, denn mit den Tränen vermischte sich nun ein dünnes Rinnsaal Blut.


	7. Sag besser nichts

_**An ina:** Sagen wir halt einfach Harry hat die Heldenkomplexe von Lily. :-)_

_**An Samantha Potter:** Die Antworten auf alle eine Fragen werden im Laufe der FF beantwortet. Also abwarten und Tee trinken. _

_**An Kissymouse:** Ebenfalls abwarten und Tee trinken. _

_**An amira white:** Du weißt ja sicher wie es mit Lily und James ausgeht. Also …_

_**An peach:** Ich hab's halt umgekehrt. Ich hab ein James hasst Lily Genre. :-)_

_**An cookiexcaitleen:** Hihi … schön, dass dir meine FF gefällt. Freut mich. _

_**An Jacqueline:** Auch wenn es mir persönlich nicht gefällt, MUSS es ein Happy End geben, da ich mich bemühe mich an J.K.Rs Bücher zu halten. Und das Happy End der zwei lässt sich nicht umgehen. _

_**An Andrea Lupin:** Interessante Theorie die deine Relilehrerin da hat. Ich wüsste nämlich nicht wen ich glücklich machen sollte. _

_**An Evanescence:** Wenn ich das so schnell machen würde, wäre die FF viel zu kurz._

_**An jayli:** Ich versuche es._

_**An Witchcat20: **Genau lass dich überraschen. _

_**An michelle: **Lily und James kommen natürlich wieder zusammen, sonst gäb es ja den kleinen Harry nicht. Na ja… geht eigentlich auch so aber im Buch steht ja was von Hochzeit von den Zwei, also …Jetzt zu den Antworten auf deine Fragen zu mir. Ich wohne In Pirmasens (nähe von Kaiserslautern) in Rheinland-Pfalz. Ähm … Ich geh auf das Hugo-Ball-Gymnasium Pirmasens. Ich gehe in meiner Freizeit meistens Reiten, Tennis spielen, treffe mich mit Freudnen oder schreibe halt Storys. Ich bin 14 und geh in die 9. Klasse. Ich hab kein MSN. Ich hab nur ICQ. _

_**An Seidenschnabel:** Hasch mir ja doch reviewt!!! Jaaaa!!!! Öhm … ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich das geschrieben habe. War ich letzten Donnerstag von dir genervt? Kann ich mich gar nich dran erinnern. Ich weiß dass ich am Montag schlecht drauf war und deshalb von dir genervt war. Naja… auch egal… du hasst James? Bist du krank? Hast du Fieber oder so?_

_**An Lary-Lynx:** Oh je! Tut mir echt Lied das ich dich so deprimiere. ) Aber ich habe zurzeit kein Glück mit den Typen also soll meine Lily auch nicht glücklich sein. g Ich bin gemein ich weiß. _

_**An caroline:** Danke_

* * *

Sag besser nichts.

Es war Sonntag. Ein sehr regnerischer Februar Sonntag. Lily lag eingerollt in ihrem verdreckten, quietschenden Bett. Gähnend sah sie auf ihren Kugelrunden Wecker und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es erst 7.00Uhr war. Normalerweise schlief Lily immer sehr lange, wenn sie nicht zur Arbeit musste. Arbeit. Allein der Gedanke daran lies sie erschaudern. Aber nun ja … was sollte sie machen. Hauptsache sie hatte heute frei. Es sei denn, ein gottverdammter Todesser hat an einem Sonntag nichts Besseres zu tun als Leute zu terrorisieren. Ein Sonntag war dazu da um zu relaxen. Um im Winter in einem warmen Gebäude vor einem Kamin zu sitzen und sich zu entspannen. Es konnte doch unmöglich entspannend sein Leute zu quälen. Aber bis jetzt waren ja noch keine Anzeichen eines blinkenden, vibrierenden Zauberstabs zu erkennen. Dieser lag regungslos wie immer neben ihrem geliebten Wecker.

Lily wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen da lies sie ein Klopfen wieder hochfahren. Lily war so plötzlich aufgesprungen, dass sie ihren Schuh der neben dem Bett lag übersah und im hohen Bogen darüber stolperte. Schreiend landete sie direkt vor ihrer Haustür an der es erneut klopfte. Stöhnend rappelte sich Lily wieder auf und öffnete schwer atmend die Tür. „Guten Morgen, mein Sonnenschein!" Ryan schob sie beiseite und trat strahlend ein. „Zieh dir was an. Ich muss dir etwas zeigen!" Lily sah ihren Freund verwirrt um. „Es ist 7.00 Uhr, draußen ist es bestimmt eiskalt und es regnet." „Mach schon!" „Hast du denn nichts Besseres zu tun als mich in die Kälte zu jagen?" „Nein." „Na toll."

Zehn Minuten später traten die zwei aus „The Hole", wie Lily ihre Wohnung immer nannte, und wagten sich in den regen. „Ryan!" „Das ist nur Regen. Du wist davon nicht sterben!" „Woher willst du das wissen." Ryan lachte und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Sei einfach still und komm mit!" „Wo gehen wir hin?" Ryan grinste nur fröhlich vor sich hin und führte sie durch die Straßen.

Nach 5 Minuten in denen sie vom Regen durchnässt wurden, erreichten sie Lily's Lieblingskaffe. „Was machen wir hier." „Kaffee trinken." „Ich brauche Kaffee jeden tag, Ich brauche Kaffee so viel ich mag." Ryan öffnete ihr die Tür und Lily trat ein. Doch was sie sah lies sie sofort wieder erstarren. Eine riesige Girlande mit der Aufschrift: „Happy Birthday, Li" hing über der bunt geschmückten Theke hinter welcher just in diesem Moment all ihre Freunde hervorsprangen. „HAAAAAPPPPPPYYYYY BIRTHDAY!!!" Lily blickte erst mal eine halbe Ewigkeit verwirrt in die Runde, bevor sie schließlich zu strahlen begann. Sie hatten sie nicht vergessen! Sie hatten tatsächlich an ihren Geburtstag gedacht. Lily betrachtete ihre Freunde. Sie war ganz überrascht wie viele es waren. Erst beim zweiten Mal gucken fiel ihr auf, dass unter den Anwesenden sehr alte Freunde waren und einige die Lily nicht unbedingt als Freunde bezeichnen würde.

Lily musterte die Ansammlung von Menschen genauer. Sie sah Sumit Bleaucher, den Besitzer von diesem Kaffe, neben ihm standen Lilys Arbeitskollegen und Kolleginnen: Frank Longbottom, Anthony Donovan, Simon Galway, Latif McLeod, Zora Shelley, Virginia Ripley und Annabel Siegel. Weiter hinten erkannte sie einige ihrer alten Freunde aus Howgarts: Jerry Snyder, Liz Murray, Kelly Bleaucher (im übrigen Entfernt verwand mit Sumit), Barbara Thomas, Joey Hitchcocke und Paul Parnell waren ehemalige Freunde aus Hufflepuff. Neben diesen standen ihre Freunde: Carry Bailey, Maxine Walden, Arthur Mattos, Richard Dillen und Jess Dillen aus Ravenclaw. Schließlich war da noch die Gryffindor Quidditschmannschaft (Auch wenn man diese nicht alle als freunde bezeichnen konnte): Troy Peterson, David Swytzer, Susanne Stumpe, Nicholas Dunlop und Ramtin Antuin.

Und zuletzt fiel Lilys Blick auf eine Gruppe in einem Eck des Raumes die sie alle fröhlich anstrahlten. Andromeda Black, Ildikó van Bettery, Maureen Avilés, Marcia Welch, Leela Curtis, Peter Petegrew und Remus Lupin … ihre in Hogwarts engsten Freunde (Petegrew ausgeschlossen). In dem Mloment in dem sich auf Lilys Gesicht ein Strahlen ausbreitete stürzten Andromeda, Maureen, Marcia und Leela nach vorne und fielen ihr um den Hals. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!" „Und ich erst!" „…Wie konnten wir nur den Kontakt abrechen!?"

Als Lily es geschafft hatte sich von ihren Freundinnen zu befreien grinste Remus ihr freundlich entgegen. „Hallo Lily." „Hally Remus." Remus machte einen Schritt zu ihr, bevor er sie schließlich fest drückte. „Wie läuft es Beruflich?" Lily sah betroffen zu Boden. „Ich hab einen tollen Job. …" „Aber?" Lily sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nichts aber…" „Das war ein aber-Satz." „Mein Boss." Remus legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Darf ich erfahren was …" „Auror." Remus schien eine Sekunde zu überlegen bis ihm ein Licht aufging. „James?" Lily nickte schwer. „Das wird schon wieder."

Lily lies sich erschöpft auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Der Job wäre ein Traum, aber Potter und Black machen mir das Leben zur Hölle! Erst vor kurzem bekam ich zu hören was für ein bescheuerter Einfallspinsel ich doch bin und dass niemand mich braucht." Remus seufzte schwer zuckte daraufhin allerdings nur mit den Schultern bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Theke ging. Kaum hatte Remus den Tisch verlassen da kam auch schon Sumit zu ihr und drückte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. „Wie gefällt es dir?" „Es ist traumhaft. Danke… Aber …" Lily deutete auf die Girlande über der Theke. „Warum steht da „Happy Birthday, Li"?" Sumit grinste verlegen. „Mehr habe ich nicht zustande gebracht und keiner war ja in der Lage mir zu helfen. Also seh' das einfach als einen neuen Spitznamen an." Lily grinste und sah zufrieden aus dem Fenster.

Ihr Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich als sie zwei Gestalten über die Straße auf das Lokal zukommen sah. Nein! Nicht die! Nicht heute! Sonnatgs war ihr einziger Tag an dem sie Ruhe vor ihnen hatte und jetzt das! Na toll, dachte sie wütend. Wer hatte die nur eingeladen!? Wer war denn nur so bescheuert gewesen? „David? Wer hat euch denn eingeladen?" fragte sie David Swytzer der gerade gekommen war um sie zu begrüßen. Dieser schien sichtlich verwirrt und sah sie ziemlich lange nur verständnislos an bevor er antwortete. „Ildikó, glaub ich. Zumindest hat sie mich und Marcia eingeladen." „Gut. Entschuldigst du mich mal kurz?" Lily stand auf, schritt energisch auf Ildikó zu und baute sich wütend vor dieser auf. „Danke!" Ildikó hob ein ihrer Augenbrauen an und legte den Kopf schief. „Was?" „Ich meine! Danke. Es war echt süß von dir die Party zu organisieren und alle einzuladen und so… aber … hörst du mir eigentlich zu wenn ich mit dir rede? … Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich diese zwei Personen verabscheue, vor allem in der letzten Zeit! Und was machst du?" „Keine Ahnung? Was mach ich denn? Ich weiß noch nicht mal von wem du redest! Welche zwei Personen?" Lily drehte sich um und wies mit dem Arm auf die Tür, durch welche in diesem Moment Sirius Black und James Potter eintraten.

„Diese Personen! Warum hast du die eingeladen!? Du weißt wie ich die zwei hasse!" „Ich hab sie nicht eingeladen!" „Warum tust du mir … was?" „Ich habe sie nicht eingeladen!" Lily blickte verwirrt von Ildikó zu James und Sirius. „Wer dann?" „Ich weiß es nicht, aber jetzt kannst du auch nichts dran ändern. Ich denke nämlich nicht dass sie sich so schnell und ohne Folgen rausschmeißen lassen." Lily stöhnte und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich dachte ich hätte wenigstens heute an meinem Geburtstag Ruhe von denen." Lily drehte sich zur Tür an der nun die beiden herrscherich standen. Sirius hatte eine große Torte mit dem Schriftzug „Happy Birthday, Heroin." Lily schüttelte misblilligend den Kopf als sie das sah. „Heroin" so nannte Sirius sie seit dem James ihr gesagt hatte das sie immer die Heldin spielte. Darauf hatte er sich erstaunlicher Weiße dazu durchgerungen ein Französisches Wörterbuch aufzuschlagen und das Wort Heldin zu suchen. Leider hatte er die zweite Bedeutung von „Héroine" ebenfalls entdeckt. Man(n) kann es sich auf Grund des Schriftzuges denken, was die zweite Bedeutung ist. Tja …

Sirius begann zu grinsen als er Lilys entnervten Blick sah und schritt etwas zu gelassen auf sie zu. In seiner Gelassenheit stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße woraufhin die Torte mit einem Klatschen auf den Boden fiel. Sirius sammelte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder. Grinsend sah er in die Runde. „Es ist serviert! Die Kabeln bringe ich gleich! Lasst es euch schmecken." Alle Lachten und sogar Lily musste feststellen, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Dieses erlosch erst als ihre Vorgesetzten vor ihr standen und sie böse angrinsten. War das wirklich böse dieses Grinsen? Es war einfach ein spontaner Gedanke von Lily gewesen, schließlich war sie es schon gewöhnt so angegrinst zu werden. Doch irgend etwas an diesem Grinsen war anders. „Happy Birthday, Heroin." „Merci. Petit fada (A/N: Das heißt kleiner Spinner)." „Was?" „Ach nichts." Lily grinste zufrieden und wandte sich an James als Sirius sie grummelnd verlies. Lilys Grisnen erstarb erneut als sie James Grinsen sah. Es war ein fröhliches, sehnsüchtiges, charmantes Grinsen. Ein Grisnen, das ihr nicht unbekannt war. Im Gegenteil. Es war dieses charmante, schiefe Grinsen, dass sie in der Schule so verzaubert hatte. Es fiel Lily schwer es sich einzugestehen aber in diesem Moment schwebte sie mal wieder auf Wolke sieben. In diesem Moment vergas sie einfach allen Hass ihm gegenüber.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment loderte der Hass wieder in ihr auf. Sie verabscheute ihn einfach. Sie hätte noch lieber Snape hier gesehen als ihn. „Was willst du hier?" „Nicht so vorlaut." „Warum sollte ich auf dich hören?" „Weil ich etwas gegen dich in der Hand habe. Als hör mir z…" „Nein! Halt die Klappe, Potter!" „Du setzt deine Karriere aufs Spiel." „Nein, das tu ich nicht! Du hältst jetzt die Klappe, Potter und jetzt hörst DU MIR zu! Du hast Recht du hast etwas gegen mich in der Hand aber nur während der Arbeit! Nicht in meinem Privatleben! Und ob du es glauben willst oder nicht, dass hier ist mein Privatleben! Mein Privatleben in dem du eigentlich nichts zu suchen hast! Aber ich dulde dich! Ich sage nichts gegen dich! Besser gesagt … du kannst hier bleiben. Ich werde dich sowieso ignorieren aber versuche nicht mir etwas zu befehlen oder mir gar zu drohen! In diesem Raum sind so gut wie alle meiner Freunde, die bestimmt hinter mir stehen würden! Daher würde ich aufpassen was du sagst! Ach ja … da du mir jetzt nichts anhaben kannst… Ich bin überflüssig? Mich barucht niemand? Ach ja? Und was war das in Hogwarts immer? ‚Lily. Ich liebe dich! Ich kann mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen. Ich brauche dich.'. Sieht nicht so aus als wäre ich dir da egal gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Wie ein Muttersöhnchen: ‚Lily. Ich brauche dich. Lily, Ich liebe dich. Bitte verlass mich niemals, Lily. Ich brauch dich doch.'" Lily wusste selbst gar nicht was genau sie da redete. Sie realisierte nur, dass sie James mit einem spöttischem Ton nachäffte. Doch was sie sagte realisierte sie nicht. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie mit diesen Worten Erinnerungen in James heraufrief die er verdrängen wollte. Erinnerungen die er auch schon verdrängt hatte. Sie merkte nicht seinen versteinerten Blick und sein schneeweißes Gesicht welches bei ihren nächsten Sätzen einen grünstich annahm. „Geh zu Mum und Dad und heul dich aus, klein Jamesie. Lass dich von deiner Mum trösten. Oder besser geh zu deinem Kindermädchen. Deine Dad ist bestimmt gerade auf einen „Einsatz", der eigentlich ein kleines Abenteuer mit seiner Sekretärin ist und deine Mum … nun ja … Deine Mum ist sicher auf dem Strich also ist klein Jamesie ja doch alleine."

KLATSCH … Lily spürte einen Harten Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie zu Boden warf. Mit verkrampft zugekniffenen Augen und blutender Nase lag sie japsend auf dem Boden. Über ihr stand James mit Zornrotem Gesicht und vor Zorn bebender, ausgestreckter Faust. Lily öffnete die Augen und wich erschrocken zurück als sie James entdeckte. „Du kleines, hinterhältiges Miststück!" Er schritt auf sie zu woraufhin Lily ängstlich hinter die Theke flüchtete. Doch er folgte ihr. Lily rollte sich ängstlich auf dem Boden ein. Doch James hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass er Zaubern konnte. Wütend zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn bebend auf Lily. Ein kurzer, simpler Zauberspruch und Lily hing Kopfüber in der Luft. „Manche sagen ja Wörter können sehr verletzten. Das stimmt vielleicht auch, aber ich lege Wert auf eine andere Taktik. Bei so einer kleinen Schlampe wie dir Helfen keine Wörter." Er sah Wütend zu ihr auf. „Ich" mit einem Ruck seines Zauberstabs lies er Lily gegen die Decke klatschen. „will" Klatsch. Auf den Boden. „dass" Decke. „du" Boden. „leidest" Decke.

Alle Leute in dem Lokal hatten bis jetzt das Geschehen nur geschockt beobachte. Keiner hatte Lily geholfen. Alle hatten sie nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zugesehen, doch nun stürzten Sirius und Remus vor. „James! Hör auf!" „Sie soll leiden! Sie soll schmerzen haben! Am besten wäre der Cruciatus Fluch! Denn ich will, dass sie sich wünscht nie geboren worden zu sein!" Diese erschreckenden Worte reichten aus um Sirius einen Zauber gegen seinen besten Freund anwenden zulassen. „Expelliarmus!" James Zauberstab flog im Hohen Bogen durch die Luft und Sirius fing ihn elegant auf. Leider knallte somit Lily abermals auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen. James wollte sich gerade auf sie stürzen da sprangen Remus und Sirius vor und hielten ihn zurück. „James! Lass das!" James wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen und seine Freunde hatten Schwierigkeiten ihn zu besänftigen. „James. Wenn du ihr Schmerzen zufügst hilft das dir selbst nicht!" James hörte auf sich zu wehen und starrte nur noch auf die am Boden liegende Lily. „Lasst mich los." Wütend befreite er sich aus Remus und Sirius Griffen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte überstürzt aus dem Kaffe.

Alle anderen standen wie gelähmt da. Der erste der sich wieder regte war Sirius der sich nun zu Lily beugte und sie hochhob. Ihr kopf hing schlaff herunter und sie war kreideweiß. „St. Mungo." Murmelte Sirius nur noch bevor er zusammen mit Remus disapparierte und eine Schar geschockter und verwirrter Freunde zurücklies die immer noch vollkommen Fassungslos auf die Stelle guckten an der Lily eben noch gelegen hatte. Keiner konnte etwas sagen. Das der Geburtstag so enden würde hätte niemand gedacht. Vorallem da die Feier noch nicht einmal wirklich begonnen hatte. Eins wussten sie alle aber genau. Sie wussten, dass mit diesem Streit die letzten Gefühle der Beiden füreinander dahin waren. Ihre Freundschaft oder gar die Liebe war dahin.


	8. El libro increíble

_**An MyLoveIsYourLove:** Schön, dass es dir gefällt. _

_**An Samantha Potter:** Hehe… danke. _

_**An Evanescence:** Tja… er kann brutal sein wenn er will. mein James zumindest. _

_**An Cherry Whiskey: **Mein Jamesie ist für Überraschungen gut. Ich find es toll, dass ich mein Ziel anscheinend bei ziemlich vielen erreiche. Ha! g Bin ganz rot geworden bei deiner E-Mail. So gut schreib ich gar nicht. _

_**An ina: **Harry wüsste jetzt woher er seine Aggressionen hat. _

_**An Andrea Lupin: **Ich will die FF halt noch nicht so früh beenden._

_**An Witchcat20: **FF zu kurz wenn ich die jetzt schon zusammenbringe. Ich hab noch so viele Ideen die ich einbauen möchte bis die FF endet._

_**An peach: **Musste nicht jeden tag gucken. Ich hab im Moment nicht viel Zeit. _

_**An Seidenschnabel: **Glaub mir des geht. Also dass die wieder zusammen kommen. Kein Problem für mich auch wenn ich es nicht gern mache. Hahaha… sehr witzig … lass dein dummes Lied einmal stecken. Stimmt, des ging um en „Daniel" … um den Dummen Penner der mir nicht aus em Kopf geht. Der Typ der mich zum grinsen bringt egal wie schlecht ich auch drauf bin. Der Typ der mich in meinen Träumen verzaubert. Der Typ der vergeben ist … schnief … Ich hör besser auf. _

_**An Susi: **Joa. Müssen zusammen kommen und sie werden daher zusammen kommen. Wie wirst du ja sehen. _

_**An cookiexcaitleen: **Er hatte halt einen Aussetzteer. _

_**An michelle: **Also ich amche s mal so mal so. Eine ganze Geschichte denke ich mir im Voraus nicht aus. Aber manche Dinge kommen mir manchmal in den Sinn und das passt dann aber nicht in das Chap das ich sim Moment schreibe also kommt es in ein anderes. Jajaja… irgend so was. Auf jeden Fall schreibe ich eher drauf los ohne mir vorher groß etwas überlegt zu haben. Ja, du hast mir schon erzählt dass ihr in einer Klasse seid. Ach ja … und so schnell wie du wolltest konnte ich leider nicht weiter schreiben, da ich dies Woche für Spanisch, Deutsch und Mathe lernen musste und dazu noch zu meinem Pflegepferd musste (Jeden Tag außer Montag und da hab ich Tennis und Klavier)._

_**An Annika85: **Ich mach das Happy End natürlich. Ich bleibe JKR treu. Einfach abwarten und Tee trinken._

_**An jas: **Was Sirius gesagt hat bezieht sich auch auf etwas anderes. Werdet ihr alles noch im Laufe der FF erfahren._

_**An caroline:** Danke._

_**An kissymouse: **Dann sei mal schön gespannt._

* * *

El libro increíble (Das unglaubliche Buch)

Lily lag mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Bett. Sie wollte eigentlich die Augen öffnen doch sie war so schwach und die Schmerzen waren zu stark. Sie hörte ein durchgehendes pfeifen in ihrem Kopf und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Schädel wäre in tausend Stücke zersprungen. Sie wollte wissen was geschehen war, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Das letzte was sie wusste war, dass sie auf einer Geburtstagsfeier gewesen war. Auf ihrer Feier. Dort waren all ihre Freunde gewesen und auch ER war dort gewesen. James Potter. Lily hatte ihn an geschrieen. Sie hat ihn beleidigt bis er schließlich zugeschlagen hatte. Aber was war danach passiert? Sie wusste es nicht genau. Sie sah sich vor ihrem inneren Auge nur noch davon kriechen doch danach war leere. Bedrückende Leer in ihrem Kopf.

Leise vernahm Lily ein Husten neben ihrem Bett und wenige Sekunden später hörte sie die quietschenden Scharniere einer Tür. „Hallo." „Wie geht's ihr?" „Sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht." Zwei Männerstimmen sprachen zueinander doch nun kamen noch einige Stimmen dazu. All diese Stimmen kannte sie. Doch sie konnte diese Stimmen keinen Personen zuordnen. Sie wusste nicht welche Stimme zu wem gehörte. Aber warum nur. Sie wollte wissen wer da sprach und vor allem über wen sie sprachen. Dumme Frage. Über sie natürlich. Aber warum!? Warum redeten sie um sie? Warum flüsterten sie? Warum klangen sie alle irgendwie bedrückt? So viele Fragen in so einem schmerzenden Kopf. Zu viele Fragen. Sie verstand einfach die Welt nicht mehr.

„Hast du ihn noch mal gesehen?" „Ja. Er sitzt beim Empfang irgendwo auf einer Bank. Er scheint ziemlich aufgelöst zu sein. Er murmelt ständig irgendwelches Zeug, dass ich nicht verstehe." „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er eine Frau schlagen würde. Oder besser … ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er SIE schlagen würde." „Wobei das Schlagen ja noch harmlos war." „Ja. Zum Glück seid ihr, ihr zur Hilfe gekommen." „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er sie so verletzen wollte. Er wollte den Cruciatus Fluch … ich kann es nicht mal sagen …" „Ich verstehe ja, dass er verletzt ist aber so verletzt …" Das reichte. Lily verstand kein Wort und so was ertrug sie nun mal nicht. Sie würde jetzt die Augen öffnen und fragen wer „Er" war. Sie konnte sich doch nicht mehr genau erinnern. Sie wollte wissen was geschehen war. „Meint ihr sie wacht bald auf?" In diesem Moment schlug Lily die Augen auf, setzte sich kerzengerade hin und starrte eine kleine Menschengruppe an. Sie alle starrten sie an. Lily betrachtete alle nacheinander. Dort war Sumit, Ryan, Remus, Sirius, Ildikó, Andromeda und Annabel, die sie alle anstarrten. „So viel zu dem Thema" meldete sich Remus zu Wort, während Ryan sich auf sie stürzte. „Schatz! Wie geht es dir?" Lily antwortete nicht. Sie starrte Ryan nur in die Augen die sie besorgt musterten. Ryan … war er ihr eigentlich zu Hilfe gekommen? „Wie viele Finger siehst du hier, Lil'?" Sirius hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, doch Lily schlug sie nur weg. „Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" „Beantworte die Fingerfrage!" „Fünf, verdammt!" „Nein!!! Falsch! Das sind … 1 … 2 … 3 …4 … ok … 5 …" Sirius zog verwirrt die Hand zurück und betrachtete diese nachdenklich. Andromeda tätschelte ihm aufbauend den Rücken. „Alles wird gut, Siri. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf daran."

„Ich … ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" Lily blickte flehend zu ihren Freunden auf als wolle sie, dass sie ihr ihre Erinnerungen zurückgaben, doch ihre Freunde warfen sich nur besorgte Blicke zu. Keiner Antwortete und sie alle mieden ihren Blick. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Sie wollte wissen warum sie hier war. Sie wollte doch wissen wo sie überhaupt war! Wütend sprang Lily aus dem Bett und wollte gerade zur Tür rennen da wurde sie von Ryan und Sirius festgehalten und zurück ins Bett gelegt. „Wenn du da raus gehst wirst du auch keine Antwort finden." „Dann erzählt es mir. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere war, dass James. äh … Potter … mich geschlagen hat. Aber was kam danach. Ich glaube ich bin dann weg gekrochen." Ildikó seufzte einmal schwer bevor sie ihr das Geschehene erläuterte. Als sie geendet hatte sahen alle Lily gespannt an, doch die blickte nur nachdenklich zu ihren Füßen. „So sehr also…. So sehr hab ich ihn verletzt? Nein. So sehr haben WIR ihn verletzt." Ihr Kopf schnellte zu Sirius herum der daraufhin stöhnend den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich dachte das wäre geklärt…" „Für Potter anscheinend nicht!" In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und David Swytzer und Maureen Avilés traten ein. David hatte seine linke Hand fest mit der linken Hand von Maureen verknotet und sie lächelten ihnen entgegen. Lily hatte ganz vergessen, dass die zwei ja seit ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts ein Paar waren. Es würde sie eigentlich nicht wundern wenn sie schon verheiratet wären.

„Lily. Du kannst gehen sobald du dich wieder wohl fühlst. Wir haben nachgefragt. Es war nichts weiter Schlimmes." Maureen lächelte ihr fröhlich entgegen. „Am Besten wir gehen dann mal." Sirius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt gefolgt von den anderen zur Tür. Einzig und alleine Ryan blieb bei Lily und wartete bis die Tür zugefallen war bevor er sich an Lily wandte. „Lily. Du hast in letzter Zeit viel durchgemacht und nun hat dieser _Potter _dich auch noch so … ach, ich will nicht dass du weiter alleine in diesem schrecklichen Apartment in dieser schrecklichen Gegend wohnst." „Was willst du damit sagen?" „Ich will, dass du zu mir ziehst. Ich denke wir sind soweit, dass wir zusammenziehen können." „Ryan." „Komm schon Lily. Lass uns zusammenziehen. Ich habe Angst um dich. Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen. Zieh zu mir!" „Ryan! Ich kann nicht so einfach aus meinen Apartment verschwinden." „Warum nicht?" „Weil es meine Heimat ist. Ich weiß … kein anderer Mensch würde das Heimat nennen, doch es ist _meine _Wohnung. Alleine meine. Viele Erinnerungen hängen daran." „Schlechte Erinnerungen." „Es ist dennoch meine Vergangenheit und …" „Siehst du deine Vergangenheit. Belass es dabei. Lass die Vergangenheit hinter dir und komm zu mir." „Ryan, Nein!" Ryan schloss schlagartig den Mund und starrte sie fassungslos an. Erst fassungslos, dann wütend bevor er schließlich aus dem Krankensaal schritt. Lily seufzte einmal tief bevor sie schließlich aufstand ihr Zeug zusammenräumte und sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung machte.

Als Lily angekommen war, hatte sie sich gleich auf ihrem Bett nieder gelassen und sich in ihrem „Zu Hause" umgesehen. Es war wirklich der letzte Ort an dem jemand sein wollte. Und doch fühlte Lily sich hier zu Hause. Es war einfach ihre Heimat. Ihre Heimat die sie so schnell nicht aufgeben würde. Im letzten Eck des kleinen Apartments entdeckte Lily ihren riesigen Schrankkoffer der sie Jahr für Jahr nach Hogwarts begleitet hatte. Sie hatte ihn seit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Wohnung nicht ausgepackt. Warum wusste sie selbst nicht.

Zügig ging sie auf den Koffer zu legte ihn auf den Boden und lies sich daneben auf den Boden sinken. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung öffnete sie den Reisverschluss des Koffers und blickte auf einen Stapel Kleider, Bücher, Federn, Tintenfässer und anderer Dinge. Ganz oben auf dem Kipfel des Kleiderstapels in diesem Koffer lag ein Hellblau-blau karierter Rock. Lächelnd hob sie ihn hoch und betrachtete ihn. In Hogwarts hatte sie diesen Rock geliebt. Dazu hatte sie meistens entweder ein Hellblaues oder ein Dunkelblaues Oberteil getragen, das perfekt zu dem Rock passte.

Eine ganze Weile durchwühlte Lily ihre Kleider und durchblätterte die alten Schulbücher. Ihr fröhliches Lächeln, welches ihr Gesicht während der ganzen Koffer Aktion bedeckte erlosch, als sie einen Stapel Briefe und ein Schwarzes sehr mitgenommenes Buch entdeckte. Zögernd nahm sie das schwarze Buch zur Hand und öffnete es. Die Seiten klebten leicht zusammen und an manchen Stellen, auf manchen Seiten war die Tinte verlaufen. Lily schlug eine Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

„_Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Nein … Ich verabscheue ihn! Dieser elende, arrogante, kindische Potter! Der ist doch zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen! Er ist so … arg!! Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen! Ich halt seine kindischen Spielchen und billigen Anmachen nicht mehr aus! Ich muss hier weg! Er nervt mich so sehr! Am besten ich räche mich, für all die Jahre! Am besten ich zeige ihm wie es ist reingelegt zu werden! Ha! Ich weiß was! Ich gaukle ihm meine Liebe vor und wenn er sich Hoffnungen macht lass ich ihn abblitzen! Genial! Ich bin ein Genie!" _

Das Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht kehrte zurück als sie dies las. Früher hatte sie James so gehasst. Haute verabscheute sie ihn und wünschte ihm den Tod. Das hätte die brave, kleine, schlaue Lily aus Hogwarts niemals gemacht. Doch nun wollte sie diesen _Potter_ einfach nur noch aus dem Weg haben. Ihr war jedes Mittel um ihn zu beseitigen recht. Sie kannte keine Grenzen. Er hatte es einfach zu weit getrieben. Noch nie hatte Lily eine solche Mordlust gehegt … eigentlich hatte Lily noch nie den Drang jemanden zu töten und s war irgendwie auch sehr erschreckend. Es war sehr erschreckend. Sie wollte einem Menschen das Leben nehmen! Sie war doch keine Todesserin. Schnell verdrängte sie diese Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf und blätterte einige Seiten weiter in dem kleinen, schwarzen Buch.

„_Ich hasse es! Ich hasse es! Ich hasse es! Ich hasse es! Ich weiß gar nicht was mit mir los ist! Hab IHN in Geschichte der Zauberei ununterbrochen beobachtet. Ich habe die ganzen ZWEI Stunden seinen Rücken angestarrt und hatte dabei noch so ein gutes Gefühl! Aber es kommt ja noch besser. In Aritmantik habe ich ohne es zu merken Herzchen auf die Bank gekritzelt und ‚I love J.P.' dazu geschrieben. Was geht mit mir vor!? Andromeda behauptet ich wäre verliebt in ihn! So ein quatsch! Ich liebe niemanden! Und schon gar nicht ihn! Liebe? Pah … Liebe ist das verräterischste was es gibt! Ich hasse die Liebe!"_

Einige Seiten später:

„_Hey Buch! Soll ich dir was sagen! Ich sag's dir einfach! Ich glaube ich mag IHN. Ich glaube ich mag IHN sehr. Und das ist ein gutes Gefühl! Ein sehr gutes. Ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit."_

Nur eine Seite weiter fand Lily dies:

„_**Ich liebe dich**_

_**Und ich finde dich**_

_**Wenn auch der Tag ganz dunkel wird.**_

**_Mein Lebenslang_**

_**Und immer noch**_

_**Bin suchend ich umhergeirrt.**_

_**Ich liebe dich! **_

_**Ich liebe dich!**_

_**Ich liebe dich!**_

_**Es öffnen deine Lippen sich…**_

_**Die Welt ist taub**_

_**Die Welt ist blind**_

_**Und auch die Wolke**_

_**Und das Laub-**_

_**- Nun wir, der goldene Staub**_

_**Aus dem wir zwei bereitet:**_

_**- Sind!"**_

Lily starrte auf diese Seite. Was war das denn? Daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Hatte das wirklich sie geschrieben? Warum hatte sie das geschrieben? Das passte nicht zu ihr. Sie hätte niemals in einem Gedicht so oft: „Ich liebe dich" verwendet. Im Gegenteil Sie hätte es gar nicht benutzt. Wenn sie es geschrieben hätte, hätte sie es durch „Ich mag dich sehr" ersetzt. Verwirrt und auf Suche nach Antwort las sie den Eintrag daneben.

„_Wie auf Wolken_

_Bewege ich mich fort._

_Es hält mich weder da_

_Noch dort-_

_Dieses Gefühl der_

_Unruhe in mir._

_Du hast mich wieder aufgewühlt,_

_hast mir gezeigt,_

_wie man was fühlt._

_Ich kannte das Alles._

_Fühlte wie auf Wolken, _

_dass er nie wieder-_

_kommen wird._

_Doch als er mich zum_

_Ersten Mal berührte,_

_wusste ich tief in meinem Herzen, _

_dass es wahre Liebe ist._

_Und als er mich zum ersten Mal küsste wusste ich,_

_dass es mein Schicksal ist."_

Erst jetzt fiel Lily auf, dass diese zwei Gedichte nicht von ein und derselben Person stammen konnten. Es waren völlig unterschiedliche Schriften. Angestrengt dachte Lily nach. Mit wem hatte sie dort geschrieben. _James, _kam es ihr spontan in die Gedanken und sie musste dem zu ihrem Bedauern zustimmen. Nur James hätte sie die wahre Liebe gestanden und dies hatte sie in dem Gedicht getan. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass das erste Gedicht von James stammt während das Zweite von ihr selbst war. Doch diese zwei Gedichte waren nicht die einzigen es folgten noch mehrere derartige Einträge in das Buch, welche anscheinend alle abwechselnd von Lily und James stammten. (_Lily, **James)**_

„_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**bin ich in Gedanken nur bei Dir.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**kann sein was will.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**gibt es keine Sorgen mehr.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**reicht ein kurzer Blick von Dir.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**gehört mein Herz nur Dir.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**scheint die Sonne in mir.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**weiß ich, was wirklich wichtig ist.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**weiß ich, dass ich Dich liebe.**_

_**An Tagen wie diesem,**_

_**ist alles ganz normal.**_

_**Es ist ein Tag wie jeder, **_

_**seitdem wir uns begegnet sind!"**_

„_Du zauberst Glanz in meine Augen,_

_Herzenzdieb der Nacht._

_Dein Kuss weckt mein Verlangen,_

_fühl den Herzschlag bis zum Hals._

_Erstickst mein Begehren,_

_mit Deinen flüsternden Worten._

_Ich stehe kurz vorm Abgrund,_

_kann den Boden nicht fühlen_

_und flieg mit Dir,_

_dem Horizont entgegen."_

„**_Könntest Du Dich doch mit meinen Augen sehn...  
ach wie fändest Du Dich wunderschön.  
Dieses strahlende Lächeln...  
das bis in die Augen reicht...  
schenkt mir die Sonne...  
Gefühle der Zärtlichkeit.  
Du verzauberst die Herzen...  
die Dir begegnen...  
in meinen Augen bist Du...  
ein himmlisches Wesen.  
Für alle hast Du ...  
ein liebes Wort...  
für verzweifelte, traurige Menschen...  
bist Du ein friedlicher Ort.  
Wie schön dass es Menschen...  
wie Dich gibt...  
denn wer so viel kann geben...  
wird von allen geliebt.  
Drum Du liebliches Wesen...  
Du strahlendes Licht...  
schenk auch ich Dir ein Lächeln...  
in diesem Gedicht...  
auf das es bringt Liebe ...  
zu Dir zurück...  
und Dich im Gedanken...  
einfach herzlich drück.  
Und wer das Gedicht...  
vielleicht hat gelesen...  
fängt heute an...  
auch Liebe zu geben.  
Komm lächle...  
und fange zu zaubern an...  
es ist gar nicht schwer...  
denk immer daran:  
Könntest Du Dich doch mit meinen Augen sehn...  
ach wie fändest Du Dich wunderschön..."_**

„_In deine Augen zu sehen  
und dabei deine Nähe zu fühlen  
ist immer mehr  
als ein Wunsch gewesen.  
Nun meine ich zu träumen  
wenn du mich berührst  
und ich wünsche mir  
nie mehr wach zu werden  
um dich  
und deine Zärtlichkeit  
nicht mehr zu verlieren."_

„**_Ich sehe dich,  
spüre wie du mich sanft berührst.  
Ich lass mich fallen,  
in deine Arme, die mich zärtlich streicheln. _**

Ich sehe dich,  
dein Antlitz mir wie ein Engel erscheint,  
der mich liebevoll in sein Herz schließt.  
Du umschließt mich mit deinen Flügeln,  
ich fühle mich darin geborgen.  
So weich und zart,  
so warm und voller Liebe.

Du bist...  
...Liebe"

Eine stille Träne rann über Lilys zartes, etwas bleiches Gesicht. All diese Gedicht … sie hatten sie voller Liebe zueinander geschrieben. Und das waren noch nicht einmal alle. Diese Abwechselnde Gedichte schreiben hielt noch viele Seiten lang an. Warum weinte sie nur? Hastig wischte sie sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht und blätterte gedankenverloren weiter in dem Buch. Sie hatten sich so geliebt. Sie waren glücklich miteinander gewesen. ER hatte sich wahrscheinlich ein Leben mit ihr vorgestellt. ER hatte sich sein Leben nach Hogwarts mit ihr gewünscht. Das hatte er ja nun, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sich dies nicht gewünscht hatte. Er hatte sich sicherlich nicht dieses Verhältnis zu Lily gewünscht.

Und was war mit Lily? In der Schule hatte sie es geleugnet. Sie hatte geleugnet, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, weil sie nicht abhängig sein wollte. Abhängig von ihm. Die Angst, dass er sie verletzten würde war zu groß gewesen. Wenn Lily so darüber nachdachte war es sehr vernünftig gewesen sich ihm nicht anzuvertrauen. Schließlich hatte er diesen Fehler begangen und nun … Ja … nun war sein Herz anscheinend gebrochen. Nun hasste er Lily über alles. Sie war nun sein größter Feind. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte Lily. James Potters größter Feind? Nein. Er hasste Voldemort mehr. Viel mehr. Allerdings hatte dieser ihm nicht das Herz gebrochen. Bei der Vorstellung, dass Voldemort James das Herz brechen würde, musste Lily lächeln.

Doch dieses Lächeln hielt nicht lange. Lily hatte sich gerade einige weitere Gedichte durchgelesen, welche ihr jedes Glücksgefühl entrissen:

„_**Ich würde bleiben, wenn es noch einen Sinn hätte.  
Ich würde bleiben, wenn unsere Liebe für die Zukunft wäre,  
und nicht nur für Augenblicke.  
So werde ich auf die Suche gehen,  
nach der Ehrlichen und Zukünftigen.  
Werde dort bleiben, wo es keine Lügen und Unbeständigkeit gibt.  
Und werde mich manchmal noch nach unseren Augenblicken der tiefen Liebe zurücksehnen."**_

„**_Hab' ich mich nicht losgerissen,  
Nicht mein Herz von dir gewandt,  
Weil ich dich verachten müsste,  
Weil ich wertlos dich erkannt?"_**

Fassungslos starrte Lily auf die zwei Gedichte. Sie hatte sich ja noch nicht einmal daran erinnern können, wann James und sie jemals Gedichte in dieses Buch geschrieben hatten. Doch wie James nun auch noch diese Gedichte an sie geschrieben haben sollte war ihr ein vollkommenes Rätsel. Dieses Buch war Lily unglaublich unheimlich.

Lily besah sich noch einmal die letzten beiden Gedichte (A/N: Waren die allerletzten in dem Buch.). Mit einem Stich ins Herz wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte. Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt. Und wie er sie geliebt hatte … es war eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass er erkaltet war nach dieser Erfahrung. Lily hatte einen Menschen innerlich zerstört. Dieser Gedanke lies ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Doch in dem Moment in dem sie gerade zu schluchzen begann und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben wollte, machte dieses verwirrende Buch etwas was Lily den Atem stocken lies.

Sie war ja in der Zaubererwelt, doch wie es das tat war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel.

Von unsichtbarer Hand erschienen weitere Worte neben den letzten Gedichten:

„**_Nun ist alles vorbei,  
nichts ist mehr da,  
nichts ist mehr wie es früher war.  
Nun bin ich frei von dir.  
Und mir ist klar,  
dass es auch ohne dich weitergeht,  
Jahr für Jahr.  
Nun hab ich keine  
Sehnsucht mehr nach dir.  
Denn jetzt weiß ich,  
dir lag nie etwas an mir.  
Es war schwer zu verstehen,  
doch ich hab's eingesehen,  
mir wird es ohne dich besser gehen!"_**

Lily betrachtete die Worte prüfend und fuhr ungläubig mit der Hand darüber. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. War jemand hier? Jemand mit einem Tarnumhang? Oder gar ein Geist? Was ging hier vor? Lily stand auf und sah sich schaudernd in ihrem Apartment um. Sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Augenblicklich wollte sie Gesellschaft. Sie war so einsam. Sie war so alleine. Sie brauchte irgendjemanden jetzt. Jemanden der sie beschützt. Sie musste hier raus. Aber wohin? Zu Ryan… Hastig nahm sie ihren Mantel und stürmte hektisch ins Freie. Kaum das die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war erschienen abermals wie von Geisterhand Wörter auf dem Papier, des kleinen schwarzen Buches.

„_Nun ist es geschehen,_

_ich fürchte mich._

_Ich bebe vor Angst._

_Nun ist es geschehen…_

_In dieser Angst, brauche ich dich._

_Rufe dich._

_Will dich!_

_Rette mich!"_


	9. Kein Zurück

_**An Samantha Potter: **Um die Antwort zu erfahren einfach weiter lesen._

_**An Kissymouse: **Antworten folgen im Verlauf der Geschichte_

_**An Jalousie: **Ryan vergöttert Lily. Warum sollte er sie sitzen lassen? _

_**An cookiexcaitleen: **Stimmt. Wäre sicher witzig. _

_**An Holly: **Ist das ein gutes Zeichen dass dir die Tränen kommen oder sollte mir das zu denken geben. g_

_**An Siria:** Zaubererwelt… Das waren ja eigentlich ‚normale' Verletzungen… wie zum Beispiel ein paar gebrochene Knochen. Sowas ist ja in der ach so tollen Zaubererwelt in Minuten geheilt. _

_**An ina: **Bedenke. Lily hat Angst vor dem Buch. Ich glaube also nicht dass sie diesem Ding so schnell noch einmal näher kommt. ) Zu deiner Frage sage ich das gleiche wie immer: Abwarten und Tee trinken. _

_**An Lara-Lynx: **Hab halt einfach drauf los geschrieben. Wollte es eigentlich nicht so heftig machen, aber … nun ja … g Würde ja gerne schneller hoch_

_laden und vor allem erst mal schneller schreiben aber im Moment bin ich geschafft von der Schule. Ich verspreche aber, dass ich in den Ferien so viel wie möglich schreiben werde. _

_**An jas: **Das Buch wird bald in meiner FF beschrieben. Und auch all deine anderen Fragen werden im Laufe der Geschichte beantwortet._

_**An Lady Juliana: **Hör auf! Ich werd ja ganz rot._

_**An jayli: **Danke. _

_**An Andrea Lupin: **hehe … Ich würde eher sagen: Böser James, Böse Lily._

_**An peach: **Genau: Ich beantworte die frage nicht. Ich sag nur, dass James Lily noch nicht rettet._

_**An MyLoveIsYourLove: **Siehe z.B. Samantha Potter. g_

_**An Denni-Chan: **Eins von den nächsten Kapiteln wird im gewissen Sinne fröhlicher._

_**An caroline: **Steht doch dahinter. „El libro increíble" heißt „Das unglaubliche Buch"_

_**An bitterly sweet intention: **Hehe … ich werde schon wieder rot. lol_

_**An michelle: **1.) Weil es auf Deutsch furchtbar klingt. Auf English ist langweilig. Französisch kann ich nicht. Und Spanisch liebe ich halt und es ist was neues weil es nicht jeder kann. 2.) Wenn du denkst. 3.) Wirst du noch sehen. 4.) Noch lange nicht. 5.) Diese FF soll LANG werden. Und das geht nicht wenn sie zwei nach drei Kapiteln wieder zusammenkommen. Na gut. Geht schon. Aber ich schreibe nicht gerne ‚Friede Freude Eierkuchen' Geschichten. Ist mir zu schnulzig. _

_**An Luna L.: **Zwingt dich ja niemand die Geschichte zu lesen. Außerdem weißt du gar nicht warum er sie geschlagen hat und wenn du so fröhliche, vorhersehbare Geschichten magst dann hätt ich dir auch gleich sagen können dass die Geschichte dir nicht gefällt. Mir geht halt das ewige James liebt Lily aber Lily hasst James Getue auf die Nerven. Ich frage mich nur woher du wissen willst, dass James nicht mal nen Ausraster kriegt. Es steht zwar nicht im Buch aber fast gar nichts über James und Lily steht in den HP Büchern. Deshalb schreibe ich ja auch über die zwei. Also wenn's dir nicht gefällt dann les ne andere Geschichte. Viel Spaß bei deinen Happy-End- Storys bei denen im 3. Kapitel schon die Story zu ende ist. _

* * *

Kein Zurück

Lily rannte stolperte die Treppen zu Ryans Wohnung hoch. Sie war eben im strömenden Regen durch die Straßen gerannt und kam schließlich an Ryans Wohnung an. Zwar klatschnass aber wenigstens weit weg von dem Buch. Schwer atmend klingelte Lily bei Ryan, welcher ihr schon wenige Augenblicke später die Tür öffnete und sie schief ansah. Quitschend fiel Lily ihm um den Hals und begann alles in Eiltempo zu erzählen. Währendessen lies sie Ryan nicht einmal los. Ununterbrochen klammerte sie sich an ihn und sprach mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. „Heißt das ‚ja'?" Lily sah verwirrt zu Ryan auf. „Was?" „Ziehst du bei mir ein?" „Ja!" Augenblicklich breitete sich ein strahlendes Grinsen auf Ryans Gesicht aus und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Komm…. Lass uns deine Sachen holen." „Hast du mir nicht zugehört!? Ich betrete diese Wohnung nie wieder!" „Komm schon Schatz ich komm doch mit." „Nein!" Ryan seufzte. „Dann hol ich es schnell. Bis gleich." Ryan küsste sie noch einmal bevor er disapparierte.

Lily stand verunsichert in der Wohnungstür und blickte sich um. Dieses Apartment war einfach ein Traum. Wie ein Kellner so viel Geld verdienen konnte war ihr zwar ein Rätsel, doch trotzdem hatte sie Ryan noch nie darauf angesprochen. Es war einfach ein himmliges Appartment. Es war groß, hatte viele Fenster wodurch es sehr hell hier war und es war gemütlich und modern eingerichtet. Lily schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich und ging zügig auf das Badezimmer zu. Drinnen blieb sie vor dem großen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken stehen und besah sich darin. Wasser perlte von ihren roten Haaren ab, die durch die Nässe glatt nach unten hingen und ihre Haut war um einiges heller als sonst. Lily persönlich fand, dass sie im Moment aussah wie Schneewitchen, das die schwarzen Haare satt hatte und es irgendwie geschafft hatte sie Rot zu färben.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs trocknete Lily ihre Haare, woraufhin augenblicklich ihre Locken erschienen, welche sich engelshaft zu Lilys Schulter kringelten. Verträumt begann Lily an einer Locke zu zupfen die wie eine Feder immer wieder auf ihren vorherigen Platz zurücksprang. „Faszinierend deine Haare?" Lily schnellte herum und blickte Ryan ins Gesicht der gegen die Wand gelehnt hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Lily lächelte. „Ich geh dann mal meine Sachen einräumen." Diesmal war es an Ryan zu grinsen. Er schwang einmal den Zauberstab, woraufhin aus Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer gepolter zu hören war. „Schon erledigt." Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Lily wurde am nächsten Morgen von ihrem runden Wecker geweckt welchen sie natürlich gleich mal an die Wand pfefferte was wiederum Ryan hochfahren lies. „Schlaf weiter!" Lily drückte Ryan unsanft zurück in die Kissen und stieg selbst aus dem Bett. Gelangweilt schlappte sie zu dem übergroßem Kleiderschrank neben dem Bett und zog mal wieder Jeans und eine Weste heraus. Das war nicht unbedingt eine vorbildliche Arbeitskleidung, doch sie wollte nun mal bereit sein, wenn ein Großeinsatz anstand. Es war nämlich sicherlich schwer Todesser in einem Rock zu jagen.

Zehn Minuten später stand Lily in Sumits Kaffe und bestellte einen Kaffee. „Ich habe gehört du bist bei Ryan eingezogen." Begrüßte Sumit sie. „Wer?" „Ildikó." „Hätte ich mir denken können." „Wo willst du eigentlich so früh hin?" Lily sah Sumit verwirrt und ungläubig an. Er wusste doch, dass sie immer um die Uhrzeit zur Arbeit musste. Warum fragte er das? Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie sowieso schon ziemlich spät dran war und jetzt besser gehen sollte. „Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit." Lily disapparierte noch bevor Sumit irgendetwas sagen konnte. Sie fand sich in der großnen Aula des Zaubereiministeriums wieder. Alles war wie immer. Tausende Menschen drängten zu den Aufzügen und zu den Kaminen und ein paar wenige machten sich auf den weg zum Muggeleingang. Aber warum sollte auch etwas anders sein als sonst? Entschlossen diese Gedanken zu vertreiben schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf und betrat einen Aufzug in welchem sie gleich mal Sirius traf.

Dieser war ungewohnt freundlich und begann ein Gespräch mit ihr über Lilien. Lily fragte ihn nur immer wieder warum er auf einmal so an Lilien interessiert war, doch eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht. Erst als Lily an ihrem Büro ankam hatte sie Ruhe vor ihm. Lily lies sich stöhnend auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und betrachtete schockiert den Riesenstapel Unterlagen auf ihrem Tisch. Das konnte nicht SEIN ernst sein. Das konnte man doch niemandem zumuten. Lily schob wütend den Berg aus Papier zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kam Annabel an ihrem Schreibtisch, die das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte und leise Schluchzte. Lily stand hastig auf und rannte um den Tisch zu ihr. „Anna?" Annabel hob den Kopf und wandte sich Lily zu. Ihr Gesicht war Tränen überströmt und ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Als sie Lily anblickte brach sie in ein noch lauteres Wehklagen aus. Lily nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen doch es half nichts. „Was ist los, Ann'? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich woll … wollte doch nur dass er sich entschuldigt. Ich wollte doch nur, dass er dir sagt, dass es ihm Leid tut. I-ich liebe ihn doch. Ich wollte i-ihm doch nichts unterst-stellen. Ich fand es e-einfach so schrecklich was er dir a-angetan hatte. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt … dass er sich bei dir entschuldigen soll und , dass er s-selbst wissen müsste , dass e-es falsch war dich zu schlage … Und dann h-hat er ge-gesagt …." Sie begann nun so zu schluchzen, dass es unmöglich schien sie zu verstehen. „Was hat er gesagt?" „Er hat-hat gesagt, dass ich die Klappe halten soll. Ich wäre eine Nutzlose kleine …. Au-auf jeden Fall hat er mich beschimpft und … und Schluss gemacht. I-ich liebe ihn doch so." Annabel vergrub erneut ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte immer lauter. Lily starrte nur mit glasigem Blick auf Annabels Haare. Und eine weitere Person die James verletzt hatte. Sie hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass er sie nicht liebte. James war zu erkaltet um zu lieben. Lily wollte gerade aufspringen und James Büro stürmen da packte Annabel sie am Arm. „Geh nicht zu ihm! Ich will nicht dass ihr euch wegen mir fetzt. Ich will nicht, dass er dich erneut verletzt nur wegen mir. Bleib bitte hier. Bleib bei mir." Und das tat Lily. Sie blieb bei Annabel in ihrem Büro und erledigte den Papierkram bis ihre Dienstzeit zu ende war und sie zusammen mit Annabel das Büro verliesen und in den Aufzug stiegen. „Mach dir nichts draus Anna. So ist er nun mal. Das beste ist es wenn du ihn vergisst. Vergeude dein Leben nicht damit ihm nachzutrauern. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler den ich begangen habe." „Du hast ja Recht, aber ich kann im Moment an nichts anderes denken. Ich höre seine Worte immer wieder in meinem Kopf. Was …"

Der Aufzug war am Ausgang angekommen und die Tür öffnete sich. Doch Annabel konnte einfach nicht weiter sprechen. In der Aula herrschte eine Totenstille, obwohl hunderte Zauberer und Hexen hier waren. Doch sie bewegten sich auch nicht. Sie starrten nur alle auf Lily und Annabel die wie gelähmt vor dem Aufzug stand. Lily war sich sicher, dass man hier eine Schnecke im Salat randerlieren hören könnte.(A/N: Einer der Lieblingssprüche meines ehemaligen Englischlehrers.)

Als Annabel und Lily sich in Bewegung setzten hallte jeder ihrer Schritte in der großen Halle wieder. Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie am Brunnen einen Mann stehen sah. Ryan. Dieser kam nun lächelnd auf sie zu und küsste sie zu Begrüßung zärtlich. Noch immer herrschte diese geheimnisvolle Stille. Lily zuckte merklich zusammen als Ryans Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Lily. Ich bin hier um dir nur noch mal etwas klar zu machen. Ich will dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe und, dass nichts meine Liebe zu dir zerstören kann. Wenn du morgens disapparierst stehe ich alleine in meiner Wohnung und denke daran was für ein Glück ich doch mit dir habe. Doch meine Liebe zu dir ist kein reines Glücksgefühl, denn jede Minute die ich von dir getrennt bin ist für mich eine Folter. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich will dich nicht mehr verlieren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich dich irgendwann einmal verliere. ANDERE haben diesen Fehler gemacht. ANDERE haben dich verletzt, dich gehen lassen, dich aufgegeben. Doch das werde ich nie machen! Ich werde dich für immer lieben und ich hoffe du empfindest das selbe für mich. Denn ich muss dich nun etwas fragen." In diesem Moment begann die Menge sich zu regen und alle murmelten etwas. Augenblicke später hielten alle weiße Lilien in der Hand und als ein Mann ziemlich in ihrer Nähe mit dem Finger schnipste erlosch das Licht. Doch mit einem weiterem gemurmeltem Spruch aus der Menge flammten tausende Kerzen auf und enhüllten die Blick auf Lilienblüten die von der Decke regneten und sich in Lilys Haar verfingen. Geschockt starrte Lily ihren grinsenden Freund an. „Lilian Miranda Potter … „ Lily ahnte das ‚Schlimmste' und als Ryan dann auch noch vor ihr niederkniete war sie sich schon hundertprozentig übers eine Frage im klaren. „…Ich liebe dich über alles auf der Welt und ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein. … Willst du mich heiraten?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte er zu ihr aus und streckte ihr einen wundervoll glänzenden silbernen Ring mit einem eingraviertem Herz entgegen. Lily schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das war alles ein Traum. Da war sie sich sicher. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Ein wundervoller Traum. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen wieder und schaute sie mit Tränen in den Augen in der großen Halle um. Es war einfach himmlich. Eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange hinunter und sie begann schluchzend zu nicken. „Ja…." Ryan begann zu strahlen nahm sie überglücklich in die Arme, während all die Zuschauer zu klatschen und jubeln begannen. Aber wirklich ALLE Zuscheuenden. Nein. Denn einer stand unbemerkt in einem Eck und starrte wie gelähmt auf die zwei Überglücklichen in der Mitte des Raumes. Für ihn existierte im Moment nichts außer den zweien. Er hörte nichts. Hörte nicht das Klatschen und Jubeln der Menge. Hörte nicht Ryans fröhliches Lachen oder Lilys schluchzen. Das einzige was er zu dem Bild der Zweien in seinem Kopf hörte waren Ryans Worte. „ANDERE haben diesen Fehler gemacht. ANDERE haben dich verletzt, dich gehen lassen, dich aufgegeben." ER hatte sie verletzt. ER hatte sie gehen lassen. ER hatte sie aufgegeben. Er hatte die schönste Zeit seines Lebens einfach aufgegeben und ein Leben voller Trauer und Hass begonnen, als sie gegangen war. Seit Lily James verlassen hatte, war nichts mehr wie es war und nun gab es auch keinen Weg zurück mehr.


	10. Schlafenden Tiger geweckt

**_An alle: Sorry!! Ich kann euch leider nicht auf eure reviews antworten. Mein PC war so Vieren verseucht, dass mein Vater alles vom PC gelöscht hatte. Also auch meine E-Mails und meine FF. Die FF wieder zu kriegen war ja kein Problem aber die Reviews zu Kapitel 8 sind dahin. Ich kann mich aber noch erinnern, dass einige gefragt haben warum ich: ‚Lilian Miranda POTTER' geschrieben habe. Nein die zwei haben definitiv NICHT heimlich geheiratet und an eurem Gedächtnis braucht ihr auch nicht zu zweifeln. Es war einfach ein Tippfehler. Passiert schon mal. Hab ich nicht mit Absicht geschrieben. Also bitte, bitte verzeiht mir in Zukunft solche Tippfehler bei denen man sich denken kann dass es einer ist. Danke! g_**

* * *

_Schlafenden Tiger geweckt_

_Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan,..._

_Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich,..._

_Lilian Miranda Nolan, Lilian Miranda Nolan, Lilian Miranda Nolan, Lilian Miranda Nolan, Lilian Miranda Nolan, Lilian Miranda Nolan, Lilian Miranda Nolan,..._

Ein Geräusch an der Tür lies Lily von ihrem Blatt Papier hochfahren, welches sie gerade wie in Trance mit ihren Gedanken beschrieben hatte. Annabel blickte an einem riesen Stapel Papier vorbei auf das Blatt und musste grinsen als sie es las. Mit diesem Grinsen steckte sie Lily an, die sofort zu strahlen begann. „Klingt nicht schlecht, oder?" „Nicht schlecht. Aber ich finde Lilian Miranda Evans besser." „Ich nicht. Ich will nicht ewig einsam sein." „Glaube ich dir. Du musst überglücklich sein." Lily strahlte über beide Ohren. „Das bin ich." „Hey. was ist das?" Annabel deutete auf das schwarze, geheimnisvolle Buch, welches Lily mitgebracht hatte um es noch etwas genauer zu untersuchen. „Ach... nur so ein Buch." „Darf ich mal gucken." Lily überlegte einige Sekunden in denen sie von dem Buch zu Annabel guckte und von dieser wieder zurück. „Na gut." Annabel nahm das Buch von dem Tisch und schlug es auf. Eine Zeitlang lachten und scherzten die Zwei über Lilys Einträge, darüber wie sehr sie James hasste. Doch schließlich wandte sich Lily dem hohen Stapel Dokumente auf ihrem Tisch zu und begann diese zu bearbeiten.

Doch mit den Gedanken war Lily nicht bei der Sache. In Gedanken war sie bei Ryan, ihrer Hochzeit, einem wundervollem Brautkleid, bei Ryans atemberaubendem Grinsen und bei James Gesicht, das er seit dem Antrag aufgesetzt hatte. Er hatte dauernd Schlechte Laune, schloss sich in seinem Büro ein und wollte nicht gestört werden. Alle die gerne noch eine Zeit lang leben würden, taten gut daran, dies zu respektieren, auch wenn es einigen schwer fiel. Lily zum Beispiel verstand ihn einfach nicht. Er hatte sie schließlich ein Jahr lang hängen gelassen. Er hatte ihr schließlich das Leben in der Aurorenzentrale zur Hölle gemacht. Warum war ausgerechnet er so fertig wegen des Antrags? Er hasste Lily doch. Warum störte es ihn, dass sie ein glückliches Leben führen konnte. Aber vielleicht war es genau das. Vielleicht wollte er sie nicht glücklich sehen. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm sie leiden zu sehen. Vielleicht bildete Lily sich das aber alles auch nur ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine schlechte Laune ganz andere Gründe.

Annabels Stimme riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken.

„_'Vertrauen  
Ich lege meine Seele in seine Hände,  
ich gebe sie ihm, mit der ganzen Liebe meines Herzens.  
Denn ich liebe Ihn,  
und es ist für mich ein Bedürfnis der Liebe,  
mich zu schenken und mich rückhaltlos in seine Hände zu legen.  
Mit einem grenzenlosen Vertrauen - _

weil Er die Liebe meines Lebens ist.'

Wann hast du das geschrieben? Das ist einer der letzten Einträge. Das kann irgendwie nicht für James sein. Er hatte ja vorher geschrieben, dass er dich hasst und vergessen muss." Annabel sah zu Lily auf und sah sie schief an. „An Ryan? Hast du das für Ryan geschrieben, nach seinem Heiratsantrag?" Lily nahm Annabel das Buch aus der Hand und las sich das Gedicht noch einmal selbst durch. Ja, war das Gedicht für Ryan. '...weil Er die Liebe meines Lebens ist.' . Das war für Ryan. Schließlich legte sie ihr Leben in seine Hände. Doch es war wieder einmal beunruhigend, dieses Gedicht zu lesen. Denn schließlich stammte es von ihr und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Sie hatte es nicht geschrieben, irgendwie aber doch. Aber wie? Annabel nahm Lily das Buch wieder aus der Hand und las das letzte Gedicht vor, welches Lily noch nie gehört hatte.

„'**_Dumm gelaufen, das alles hier.  
Dumm gelaufen, dies nutzlos Leben in mir.  
Dumm, lauf dumm auf dieser Welt herum.  
Wie ein Dumm - Dumm Geschoss, so irre ich rum.  
Bin ein wahnsinnig dummes Wesen.  
Bin zu dumm, dies zu verstehen.  
Ist das nicht zu dumm?  
Warum bring ich mich nicht besser um?'"_**

Dazu sagte Annabel nichts. Sie blickte nur Lily fragend an. Doch diese starrte nur unablässig in die Leere. Was ging hier vor sich? Das Gedicht war von James, dass wusste sie. Aber wie kam das Gedicht dahin? Er konnte nicht genommen haben. Nicht einmal mit seinem Tarnumhang hätte er es stehlen können. Lily hatte es doch Tag und Nacht bei sich. Wie gelangten diese Gedichte in IHR Buch? Und überhaupt… dieses Gedicht … hatte es etwas mit James Gedanken zu tun? Er war in letzter Zeit so schlecht gelaunt und lachte nicht mehr. Vielleicht bestand da ein Zusammenhang zwischen dem Gedicht und James Gefühlen. Dem musste Lily auf den Grund gehen. Sie wollte wissen wie diese Gedichte in dieses Buch gelangen.

Lily hastete überstürzt auf die Tür zu und riss im vorbeigehen der verdutzen Annabel das Buch aus der Hand. Energisch schritt sie durch den Gang. Fest entschlossen James zur Rede zu stellen, doch vor seiner Tür blieb sie zögernd stehen. Vielleicht sollte sie vorher jemandem bescheit sagen, damit jemand ihr zur Hilfe kommen konnte, falls James einen Angriff auf sie starten wollte. Lily verdrängte diese Vorstellungen aus ihrem Kopf und riss die Tür etwas zu übereifrig auf. James der über etwas gebeugt am Schreibtisch gesessen hatte sah zornig auf und begann (wie sollte es anders sein) augenblicklich an Lily anzuschreien. Doch Lily hörte ihn nicht. Sie betrat das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten, schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte auf Durchzug. Kein Wort drang zu ihr durch. Sie stand lässig gegen die Tür gelehnt da und betrachtete den wütenden James. Erst als Lily das schwarze Buch hochhielt und zu sprechen begann verstummte er. „Kennst du das hier?" James kam zögernd näher an Lily heran und wollte ihr das Buch aus der Hand nehmen doch sie versteckte es hinter ihrem Rücken. „Nein." „Woher soll ich wissen ob ich es kenne wenn ich es mir nicht anscheuen darf." Da hatte er allerdings Recht. Da blieb Lily wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig als es ihm zu geben. Kaum hatte James das Buch in der Hand machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lies sich auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. „Setz dich." „Ich steh größer." Dabei beließ James es und begann Gedankenverloren in dem Buch zu blättern. Lily wartete ungeduldig an der Tür auf eine Reaktion. Doch James sah nicht einmal auf. Sie wollte jetzt gefälligst wissen ob ihm dieses Buch bekannt vorkam. Warum sagte er denn nichts? Doch was war das? Lily legte die Stirn in Falten als sie ein Lächeln auf James Gesicht entdeckte, welches mehr und mehr in ein Breites Grinsen überging. Warum lachte er? Fand er das alles etwa witzig?

„Was ist? Kennst du es?" James sah grinsend zu ihr auf. Er blickte tief in ihre Grünen Augen. Früher war Lily dahin geschmolzen wenn er sie so angesehen hatte, doch nun fühlte sie sich in ihrer Haut sichtlich unwohl. „Vielleicht." „Vielleicht?" Wie Vielleicht? Was sollte das Spiel. Sie wollte eine KLARE Antwort. Kein Kindisches ‚Vielleicht'! „Die Gedichte kommen mir bekannt vor." „Also kennst du das Buch." „Nein. Das Buch kenn ich nicht wirklich." „Aber wenn du die Gedichte kennst, musst du auch das Buch kennen! Hast du die Gedichte geschrieben." „Manche. Mehr oder Weniger." „Also, kennst du es doch! Schleichst du dich jede Nacht zu mir mit deinem Tarnumhang und schreibst diese Gedichte hinein?" „Nein." „Aber du hast sie geschrieben!?" „Mehr oder weniger. Und nicht alle." „Könntest du dich etwas deutlicher ausdrücken." „Manche hast du geschrieben. Manche habe ich geschrieben." „Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern jemals solche Gedichte geschrieben zu haben." „Ich sagte ja: Mehr oder Weniger." Eine unglaubliche Wut brodelte nun in Lily und sie musste sich zusammenreißen um ihn nicht anzuschreien. „Erklär es mir. Wenn du diese Gedichte ‚Mehr oder Weniger' geschrieben hast, musst du ja an mein Buch gegangen sein." „Ich habe dieses Buch das letzte Mal in der 7. Klasse in Hogwarts gesehen. Einen tag nach unserem ersten Date." „Das kann nicht sein! Irgendwie schreibst du doch diese Gedichte darein!!" James kam lässig auf sie zu und kam erst kurz vor ihr zum Stehen. Langsam hob er die Hand und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf, Kleines." Lily war zuerst zu geschockt um sich zu rühren doch sie sammelte sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder und stieß James von sich. Diesen schien das nicht zu stören, denn er lachte nur freudlos auf bevor er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Dort begann er seine Schubladen zu durchsuchen und er schien auch sehr schnell fündig zu werden. Er legte ein kleines rotes Buch auf den Tisch und schob es weiter weg von sich. „Schau dir das an." Lil ging vor zu dem Tisch und schlug das Buch auf. Das erste was sie sah waren einige Gedichte, die ihr schwer bekannt vorkamen.

_Du zauberst Glanz in meine Augen,  
Herzenzdieb der Nacht.  
Dein Kuss weckt mein Verlangen,  
fühl den Herzschlag bis zu Hals.  
Erstickst mein Begehren,  
mit Deinen flüsternden Worten.  
Ich stehe kurz vorm Abgrund,  
kann den Boden nicht fühlen  
und flieg mit Dir,  
dem Horizont entgegen._

**_Könntest Du Dich doch mit meinen Augen sehn...  
ach wie fändest Du Dich wunderschön.  
Dieses strahlende Lächeln...  
das bis in die Augen reicht...  
schenkt mir die Sonne...  
Gefühle der Zärtlichkeit.  
Du verzauberst die Herzen...  
die Dir begegnen...  
in meinen Augen bist Du...  
ein himmlisches Wesen.  
Für alle hast Du ...  
ein liebes Wort...  
für verzweifelte, traurige Menschen...  
bist Du ein friedlicher Ort.  
Wie schön dass es Menschen...  
wie Dich gibt...  
denn wer so viel kann geben...  
wird von allen geliebt.  
Drum Du liebliches Wesen...  
Du strahlendes Licht...  
schenk auch ich Dir ein Lächeln...  
in diesem Gedicht...  
auf das es bringt Liebe ...  
zu Dir zurück...  
und Dich im Gedanken...  
einfach herzlich drück.  
Und wer das Gedicht...  
vielleicht hat gelesen...  
fängt heute an...  
auch Liebe zu geben.  
Komm lächle...  
und fange zu zaubern an...  
es ist gar nicht schwer...  
denk immer daran:  
Könntest Du Dich doch mit meinen Augen sehn...  
ach wie fändest Du Dich wunderschön..._**

Zögernd sah Lily zu James auf der nun (endlich!) zu Grinsen aufgehört hatte. „Wenn ich das Geheimnis dieser Bücher nicht kennen würde, könnte ich dich auch fragen wie die Gedichte dahinein kommen." „Sag mir das Geheimnis." James zögerte einen Moment doch er schien sich dazu durchringen zu können es ihr zu erzählen. „Wir zwei schreiben diese Gedichte. Wir schreiben es mit unseren Gedanken und Gefühlen." Er schlug eine Seite in seinem Buch auf, auf der das Gedicht von Lily stand welches Annabel ihr vorgelesen hatte. „Nach dem Antrag warst du überglücklich, hattest aber auch Angst dich ihm hinzugeben. Ihm zu vertrauen. Ihm dein Leben in die Finger zu legen. Also ist hier das passende Gedicht erschienen. Also haben deine Gedanken und Gefühle dieses Gedicht geschrieben." „Dann weißt du immer was ich denke und fühle?!" „Nein. Nicht immer. Es werden nur die stärksten Gefühle und Gedanken aufgeschrieben." „Und trotzdem! Du weißt was ich denke!! Weißt du wie das Gefühl ist?!" „Ja." „Ach und woher willst du das wissen?" „Meine Gedanken stehen auch darin." Lily blickt nur eine Sekunde hinunter auf das nächste Gedicht. „Es ist mein Privatleben! Ich will dass du das respektierst! Du spionierst mir nach! Ich könnte dich anzeigen." „Ach ja. Beweiße, dass ich es wahr!" Lily knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Fäuste. Er spionierte ihr hinterher und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun! Das war so ungerecht! Sie würde nie wieder ungestört sein. Denn auch wenn sie alleine war, würde er wissen was sie dachte! Wut brodelte in Lily. Sie quietschte einmal wütend bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Büro stürmte. Doch weit ging sie nicht. Kaum hatte sie das Büro verlassen, fiel ihr etwas ein, dass sie zu einem erneutem Richtungswechsel veranlasste.

Erneut betrat sie das Büro. Doch diesmal schon wesentlich ruhiger. Diesmal hatte sie die Tür vorsichtig und langsam geöffnet und geschlossen. Diesmal kam sie mit ruhig Schritten und zum Boden gesenktem Kopf auf ihren Boss zu. Erst als ihre Knie gegen den Schreibtisch stießen blickte sie zu James auf und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Schließlich öffnete sie ihr Buch und begann ein Gedicht vorzulesen:

„'**_Ich würde bleiben, wenn es noch einen Sinn hätte.  
Ich würde bleiben, wenn unsere Liebe für die Zukunft wäre,  
und nicht nur für Augenblicke.  
So werde ich auf die Suche gehen,  
nach der Ehrlichen und Zukünftigen.  
Werde dort bleiben, wo es keine Lügen und Unbeständigkeit gibt.  
Und werde mich manchmal noch nach unseren Augenblicken der tiefen Liebe zurücksehnen.'_**

Und Glück gehabt?" „So ziemlich." „Ach ja. Lern ich sie mal kennen?" „Du kennst sie." „Ah ja." Lily klappte das Buch zu und drehte sich um doch nach einem Schritt machte sie abermals kehrt und blickte James schief an. „ Und? Schon mal zurückgesehnt?" „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Evans." James wandte sich lächelnd einem anderen Buch zu, welches die ganze Zeit vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Doch Lily rührte sich nicht. Sie sah James weiterhin nur fragend und skeptisch an. „Hab ich dich so verletzt?" Er antwortete nicht, doch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verblasste allmählich. „Warum steht eigentlich kein Gedicht darüber drin, warum du mich an meinem Geburtstag so … hmm … du weißt schon." Keine Antwort. Warum antwortete er nicht? Sie wollte gefälligst eine Antwort, doch die Aussicht auf diese war gleich null. Darum seufzte Lily und schritt auf die Tür zu doch an der Tür begann sie abermals zu reden: „**_Ist das nicht zu dumm? Warum bring ich mich nicht besser um?'" _**Lily sah ihn ein Letztes mal an. Er hatte mitten in seiner Bewegung innegehalten. Kaum merklich doch Lily übersah so etwas nicht. „Warum?" fragte Lily leise, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu reizen. Nun sah er auf. Blickte ihr tief in die Augen und biss sich einmal fest auf die Lippe bevor er sich nun doch endlich dazu bereit erklärt hatte zu antworten. „Manchmal übertreibt man ja." Tolle Antwort, dachte Lily und versuchte es erneut. „Und dennoch, ist etwas dumm gelaufen für dich. Ich will nur wissen was. Ich will wissen warum du in der letzten Zeit zu gereizt bist. Sogar Sirius ha…" „Du willst wissen!? Du willst wissen!? Ich wüsste allerdings nicht warum du es wissen solltest!? Ein weiterer Fehler der großen Lilian Evans! Du musst alles wissen! Unwissend zu sein ist für dich wie das Fegefeuer! Doch ich muss dich enttäuschen! Ich sehe nämlich keinen Grund warum ich ausgerechnet dir Rechenschaft ablegen müsste." Nun wurde Lily vorsichtig, doch einen Kommentar konnte sie sich nicht unterdrücken. „Weil ich denke, dass es um mich geht." „Nicht alles in der Welt dreht sich um dich, Evans. Denk besser nicht nach, denn ich werde es lesen. Sobald du zu sehr nachdenkst werde ich es sehen. Widme dich also lieber deinem Job. Und jetzt raus hier bevor ich dir genug Zeit zum Nachdenken verschaffe." Lily bewegte sich unruhig doch das Zimmer wollte sie noch nicht verlassen. „Warum bist du so geworden?" „RAUS HIER!!!" James war nun so abrupt aufgestanden, dass er seinen Stuhl umschmiss aber so dass er auch Lily verjagte. Diese stürzte aus dem Büro durch den Gang zu Annabel in ihr Büro. Dort fiel sie mit auf die Brust gepresster Hand auf den Stuhl und wurde von Annabel erwartungsvoll gemustert. „Vorsicht. Ich hab den schlafenden Tiger geweckt."


	11. Still, still liegt die Welt

_**An alle!!!**_

**_1.)Seidenschnabel und ich haben gedacht wir könnten ja mal zusammen eine FF schreiben. Und wir haben nun auch das erste Kapitel online gestellt. Es würde uns sehr freuen wenn ihr die Geschichte auch mal lest. Diese spielt allerdings wieder in Hogwarts in James und Lilys 6. Schuljahr. Also, wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr die FF ja auch mal lesen. Sie heißt: ‚You never know where love will flow' Also… viel Spaß beim lesen._**

_**2.)Tut mir sooo Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich war in letzter Zeit etwas neben der Kapp und dann hatte ich an manchen Tagen so eine Wut, dass ich ein bisschen zu brutale Ansätze geschrieben habe, die ich gleich wieder weggemacht habe. … Tut mir auf jeden Fall Leid. **_

* * *

_**An Kissymouse: **James legt Lily 100ig keine Rechenschaft ab. Muss er ja auch nicht. Könnte ja ein unangenehmes Gespräch für ihn werden wenn er es Lily sagt. _

_**An Siria: **Hehe… schön das jemand genauso denkt wie ich. Ich finde auch, dass mein Schreibstil sich verbessert hat. Ich habe mein bestes gegeben mit dem schnell schreiben._

_**An jas: **Da haste aber einiges geschrieben. )Aber du weißt ja sicher dass ich dir nicht verrate. Wirst du ja alles noch in der FF erfahren. Muss dich aber leider etwas auf die Folter spannen, weil ich noch an einer anderen FF schreibe, ich in letzter Zeit einen furchtbaren Lesetick habe und nicht mehr aufhören kann zu lesen und ich mich auch bald wieder um die Schule kümmern muss. Wollte es nur erwähnt haben. g_

_**An Andrea Lupin: **Abwarten bis zur Hochzeit. _

_**An Luna Lovegood: **Ja. Computer ist wieder in Ordnung._

_**An AnnieShirley:** Danke schön. _

_**An Cherrywhiskey: **Ja schreibe es selbst. Ähm … das mit dem schnell schreiben ist allerdings so ne Sache. Ich fange immer an. Schreibe zwei Sätze. Werde von irgendwas abgelenkt, speicher alles und schließ es. g Immer derselbe Ablauf. Es sei denn ich bin wirklich so besessen davon weiter zu schreiben. g_

_**An nichan: **Ich reite hauptsächlich Dressur aber eigentlich spring ich lieber. Das kann ich allerdings nicht so oft machen, da es nur eine Springstunde in der Woche gibt. Macht nix, dass du mich darauf angesprochen hast. Freut mich immer wenn sich jemand fürs Reiten interessiert, da meine Freundinnen nicht allzu begeistert von meinem Reitwahn sind. g_

_**An caroline:** Danke. _

_**An Seidenschnabel: **Genau. Ich sag dir nichts. Und genau, musst noch laaange auf dein Happy End warten._

_**An michelle: **Hehe… verrate ich nicht. Musste weiter lesen. Zu deiner review bei HL. Wo steht das? Ich finde es nicht mehr und ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern in welchem Zusammenhang das war._

_**An Fify: **Sorry, aber ich hatte ne Schreibblockade und dann hatte ich Geburtstag und habe meine FF vergessen. Tut mir echt Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat._

_**An Shur'tugal: **rotwerd Find ich schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. _

* * *

Still, still steht die Welt

Es war ein sonniger Sonntagmorgen und Lily schlenderte durch die überfüllte Winkelgasse. Sie liebte solche Sonntage. Solche Sonntage an denen sie alleine durch die Straßen schlenderte und hier und da etwas mehr oder weniger brauchbares fand und es natürlich sofort kaufte. Seit stunden schlenderte sie nun schon durch die Winkelgasse. Und zwar auf 8 cm Absätzen. Ihre Füße begannen allmählich zu schmerzen und so steuerte sie auf ein kleines Eiskaffee zu. Das Kaffee war ziemlich überfüllt und so bekam Lily einen grauenvollen Platz direkt zwischen der Eingangstür und den Toiletten. Erschöpft sackte sie auf dem Stuhl zusammen und schloss für eine Weile die Augen. Lauschte nur noch den Geräuschen. „Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" Lily öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte der jungen Kellnerin zu. „Einen Capuccino bitte." Lily sah sich in dem kleinem Kaffee um und schloss darauf wieder die Augen. Geräusche waren viel angenehmer. Zumindest im Moment. Im Moment konnte man die Umgebung alleine mit dem Gehör wahrnehmen. Doch natürlich blieb es bei dieser Harmonie nicht. Natürlich nicht. Wann hatte Lily schon mal ihre Ruhe. Nie!

Lily hörte ein Stuhlrücken ganz in ihrer Nähe und ein stöhnen. Sie öffnete nicht die Augen. Wollte gar nicht wissen wer es sich bei ihr am Tisch bequem gemacht hatte. Wen es dieser Person Spaß machte Leute zu belästigen. Lily konnte er heute auf jeden Fall nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Nun ja… dass dachte Lily allerdings nur. Denn schon bei den ersten Worten ihres Gegenüber schlug sie schockiert die Augen auf. „Eingeschlafen?" Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Jetzt saß ihr auch noch James Potter gegen über und fuhr sich einmal lässig durch das rabenschwarze Haar. „Was willst du hier?" „Kaffee trinken." „Aber garantiert nicht bei mir!" „Warum nicht?" „Weil dies mein einziger Tag ist an dem ich dich nicht ertragen muss." Anstatt etwas zu erwidern schmunzelte James nur kaum merklich und sah sich im Kaffee um. „Warum kommst du ausgerechnet in das Kaffee in dem ich bin!?" „Ich spioniere dir nach." „Würd ich dir auch noch zutrauen." „Tja,… nun musst du dich wohl mit meiner Anwesenheit abfinden." „Nein!" „Ach ja?" „ Verschwinde?" „Vom Tisch?" „Aus dem Kaffee." James lachte amüsiert auf bewegt sich allerdings nicht vom Fleck. „Wie geht es Nolan?" „Lass mich in Ruhe!" „Wie geht es Nolan?" „Verschwinde!" „Wie geht es Nolan?" „Lass mich in RUHE!" „Sag schon, wie geht's dem Weichei?" „Er ist kein Weichei!" „Ha! Du hast nachgegeben." „Ich lasse mich nicht auf dein Niveau herab." „Wann findet die Hochzeit statt?" „Wüsste nicht warum ich das gerade DIR sagen sollte." „Weil ich wissen muss wann du in den Flitterwochen bist." „Ach ja… Die Flitterwochen kommen schon vor der Hochzeit." „Interessant." „Nach der Hochzeit muss Ryan unbedingt bei der Arbeit erscheinen. Daher wollte ich vom 1. bis zum 28. Urlaub beantragen." „James biss sich auf die Lippe und sah sie durch die Brille schief an." „Solange kein Großeinsatz geplant ist, könnte das klar gehen. Dafür werde ich allerdings zu euerer Hochzeit eingeladen." „Ich weiß nicht ob, dass eine so gute Idee ist." „Warum?" „Nun ja… der kleine Vorfall an meinem Geburtstag hat Ryan nicht gerade einen guten Eindruck von dir gemacht." James hob die Hand um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. Schnell holte er eine Hand weißen Pulvers aus seiner Jackentasche. Bevor Lily sich erkundigen konnte mit was sie es zu tun bekommen würde, blies James das Pulver zu ihr. Einzelne Staubkörner schlossen sich augenblicklich zusammen und mehrere Daumengroße Elfen erschienen über Lilys Kopf. Wunderschöne Elfen. Alle mit Hüftlangen Haaren allerdings in verschiedenen Farbe. Schwarz, Blond, Braun, Rot, Pink, Blau, Grün,… Die kleinen glänzenden Flügelchen flatterten Eifrig und die kleinen Händchen zupften an den Haaren. Nach kurzem zögern stürzten sich die Elfen auf Lily. „Haare so rot wie Feuer!" verkündete eine mit piepsig hoher Stimme. „Augen so Grün wie der schönste Smaragt." Quiekte eine andere. Begeistert wuselten die Elfen um sie herum, bewarfen sie mit Komplimenten und zupften fröhlich an ihr herum. Lily wandte sich an James und begann zu lächeln. „Die sind ja süß!" „Sonnele!" „Was?" Lily blickte James verwirrt an. Dieser grinste sie nur wieder mit seinem schiefen Grinsen an. „Die Rothaarige heißt Sonnele." Die kleine Sonnele lies Lilys Locke los, surrte brav zu James hinüber und lies sich sanft auf dessen Hand nieder. „Begleite Lily. Zeige ihr all das was du mir gezeigt hast." Sonnele begann zu strahlen und nickte eifrig. Bevor sie zu Lily schwirrte drückte die James einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lily grinste breit als Sonnele sich auf ihrer Handfläche einkringelte und zu schlafen begann. „Wieso heißt sie Sonnele?" „Weil Sirius meint, die Sonne geht auf wenn sie lacht. Sie ist mein Liebling von den Süßen da." James kam aus diesem schiefen Grinsen gar nicht mehr raus und Lily ging es nicht besser.

Was ging hier vor sich? Sie saß mit James Potter an einem Tisch und konnte das Lächeln einfach nicht aus ihren Gesicht verbannen. Er war unglaublich freundlich zu ihr und Lily beleidigte ihn nicht. Nicht eine Beleidigung warf sie ihm an den Kopf. Und … er hatte ihr eine Elfe geschenkt. Sein ‚Liebling' gehörte nun ihr. Konnte man bei einer Elfe von besitzen reden. Sie war schließlich auch ein Lebewesen. Auf jeden Fall war Sonnele jetzt bei ihr.

„Wenn sie dein Liebling ist, … Warum gibst du sie mir dann?" James stand auf schenkte ihr sein schiefes Grinsen und verschwand mit diesem auf dem Gesicht. Lily sah sich um. Die Elfen waren ebenfalls alle weg. Alle bis auf die kleine rothaarige Sonnele.

In der Wohnung war es Totenstill. Nichts rührte sich und nur Lilys wieder hallende Schritte waren zu hören. Diese Stille lies Lily einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Schließlich hörte sie ein Knarren im Schlafzimmer. Hastig zog sie den Zauberstab und schritt langsam auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Kurz vor der Tür sirrte etwas kleines Funkelndes aus Lilys Tasche und schwirrte eilig und aufdringlich um Lilys Kopf. „Was machst du da? Das ist aber spannend! Darf ich dir helfen? Was machen wir überhaupt? Du hättest mich wecken sollen! Wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre würde ich jetzt noch schlafen, nicht wahr?..." Sonnele war aufgewacht und leider auch viel zu geschwätzig. Denn noch während Lily versuchte Sonnele zum Schweigen zubringen öffnete sich die Schlafzimmer Tür. Die Gestallt im Türrahmen war nicht zu erkennen. Dazu war das Licht zu schlecht. Um nichts zu riskieren zielte Lily mit dem Zauberstab auf die Person. ‚Stupor!' Augenblicklich kippte die dunkle Gestalt hintenüber und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegend. Lily steckte den Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche und zog schließlich die Person an den Beinen in das Wohnzimmer um besseres Licht zu haben. Erschrocken schrie sie auf als sie sah, dass sie Sirius geschockt hatte. Er lag nun dort auf dem Boden mit weit geöffneten Augen die stur zur Decke sahen. Stöhnend sank Lily neben Sirius nieder, während Sonnele, die verstummt war als Lily den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, wieder ununterbrochen zu plappern begann. „Guck doch mal was du getan hast! Sirius! Sirius! Das ist doch mein Held! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach schocken! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Mach ihn wieder gesund! Schneller! Los! Mach schon! Sirius!" sanft tippte Lily Sirius mit dem Zauberstab an woraufhin er sofort zu blinzeln begann. Die völlig auf gelöste Sonnele stürzte sich auf Sirius. „Sirius! Sirius! Dir geht es gut, oder? Die da war es! Sie hat dich angegriffen. Ich hab Angst bei ihr Sirius! Sie redet nicht mit mir und dich hat sie angegriffen! Ich weiß nicht warum James mich zu ihr gegeben hat! Ich will wieder zu James!" Sirius setzte sich auf und streckte lässig die Hand aus woraufhin Sonnele sich im Schneidersitz auf seiner Hand nieder lies. Anschließend wandte er sich an Lily und Lächelte. „Hallo." „Was tust du hier?" „Tolle Begrüßung." „Hallo. Was tust du hier?" „Hatte ganz vergessen wie gut du aussiehst wenn du wütend bist." „Danke. Also jetzt antworte mir." „Ich hab dir Sonneles Zeug gebracht. James hat mir bescheit gesagt und ich sollte es dir her bringen. Du warst noch nicht da also bin ich einfach rein gegangen." Nun mischte sich auch Sonnele wieder ein. „Das Zeug kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen." Sirius schmunzelte und hielt Sonnele mit seinem Zeigefinger vorsichtig den Mund zu. „Musst zugeben. Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dir hat sich schon. Schon vom Aussehen her und dann noch das Temperament. Echt gruselig." Lily seufzte und ging in die Küche. „Willst du nen Kaffee?" „Aber immer doch." Lily holte gerade zwei Tassen aus einem Schrank als Sirius in die Küche kam und sich an den Tisch setzte. „Und? Wie laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen? Wann wird eigentlich geheiratet?" „Also. Wir fahren vom 1. bis zum 28. in Flitterwochen und am 29. Heiraten wir." „Hegtick pur." „Könnte man so sagen." „Weißt du Lil'. Ich hab mir für dich genau das Gewünscht. Na ja… nicht genau. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass du unsterblich in James verliebt bist und er in dich. Aber das sollte anscheinend nicht sein. Es wär einfach unglaublich gewesen meinen Besten Freund und meine beste Freundin im selben Haus, in derselben Wohnung zu finden. Aber du bist mit diesem Ryan glücklich. Mit James warst du es nie." „Doch." „Was?" „Ich war glücklich mit James. Weißt du…. Es kann sein, dass ich ihn mal geliebt habe. Eigentlich bin ich mir da ziemlich sicher. Ichs ehe ein, dass ich ihn verletzt habe aber ich habe mich entschuldigt. Ich dachte doch nur, dass er mir fremdgegangen wäre. Und das hat wehgetan. Das waren einfach nur noch höllische Schmerzen. Zu guter Letzt hat er mir auch noch versprochen sich zu melden und hat gesagt, dass wir Freunde bleiben. Aber hat er sich gemeldet? Nein. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich seine tausend Briefe verpasst habe. Nicht zu schweigen von seinen ganzen Besuchen. Ich hab die Hölle durchgemacht ohne ihn. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Doch jetzt ist es einfach besser wenn ich ihn vergesse. Ich will ihn nicht mal mehr als Freund. Am liebsten würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen wollen. Aber das geht ja nicht. Er ist mein Chef und ich brauche das Geld."

Sirius sah sich Stirn runzelnd in der großen, schönen Wohnung um. „Das ist alles Ryans Verdienst. Ich will aber nicht auf Ryan angewiesen sein. Ich will für mich Sorgen." „Denk mal nach was du eben alles gesagt hast. Du hast nur über dich gesprochen. Wie schrecklich alles für dich war und dass du von ihm so verletzt wurdest. Überleg dir mal was James durchmachen musste! Er hat dich seit der ersten Klasse geliebt und du hast ihn fast sieben Jahre verabscheut. Das war nicht leicht für ihn. Dann kam noch hinzu, dass er uns zwei gesehen hat. Das hat ihn völlig umgehauen. Denkst du die Zeit ohne dich war für ihn einfach? Denkst du er lag glücklich in der Sonne während du um ihn getrauert hast? Du hast nun dein Glück in der Liebe. Aber James nicht. Er ist immer noch einsam. …" „Er könnte aber alle haben. Er hat Annabel ja abgewiesen." „Er kann jede haben, doch alle wären nur ein trauriger, verzweifelter Versuch jemanden wieder zu lieben." „Ich versteh James einfach nicht. Erst liebt er mich, dann hasst er mich, dann verabscheut er mich und jetzt… jetzt schenkt er mir eine Elfe." „Ich würde dir gerne alles über James verraten, doch er ist mein bester Freund und ich habe ihm geschworen niemandem seine Geheimnisse zu erzählen." Ein Klingeln tönte durch den Raum, dass Lily zusammenzucken lies. Schnell sprang Lily auf und rannte zu dem Telefon an der Wand. Während Lily telefonierte war sie mit ihren Gedanken jedoch nicht bei ihrem Gesprächspartner (ihrer Mutter), sondern ganz woanders. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit legte Lily auf und wandte sich wieder an Sirius. „Tut mir Leid, ich muss weg. Wir sehen uns morgen." Mit diesen Wort disapparierte Lily und lies Sirius alleine in der Wohnung zurück.

Am Telefon hatte sie sich um 16.00 Uhr an der U-Bahn Station verabredet. Ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden heute schon nach einem Hochzeitskleid für sie zu gucken, da Lily ja schon bald in Flitterwochen fahren würde. Nun war es Punk 16.00Uhr und ihre Mutter war noch nicht in Sicht. Das war allerdings nichts Neues. Ihre Eltern kamen immer zu spät. Nicht bedeutend doch so ungefähr fünf Minuten waren es immer. Und natürlich war es dieses Mal nicht anders. Um Fünf nach hörte sie hastiges Klackern von Absätzen. „Lily!" Lily sah sich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich ihre Eltern, die freudig auf sie zuranten. Das heißt ihre Mutter rannte. Ihr Vater trottete gelangweilt hinterher. „Ich konnte deinen Vater dazu überreden mitzukommen. Schließlich brauchen wir auch eine männliche Meinung zu deinem Kleid. Das wird einfach unglaublich!" „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen." „Ach, Kind. Du hast wieder abgenommen oder? Das ist ja schrecklich. Bald bist du nur noch Haut und Knochen." „Keine Angst. Hab noch Fett und Muskeln." Nun erreichte auch Christopher, Lilys Vater, die zwei. „Los. Lasst uns gehen." Lily und ihre Mutter hasteten vor Christopher her, der abermals gelangweilt hinter ihnen ging. „Ach, Dad. Du musst Ryan unbedingt kennen lernen. Er würde dir bestimmt gefallen!" „Dann bring ihn doch mal mit." Lily schaute nur für eine Sekunde zu ihrem Vater zurück. „Nächstes Wochenende kommen wir mal vorbei…" Lily kam nicht dazu weiter zusprechen, denn in den nächsten paar Sekunden überschlugen sich die Ereignisse nur so. Eine Sirene heulte auf, einige Menschen schrieen erschocken auf, schnelles Fußgetrampel, eine Schwarze Gestalt hinter Christopher,…. Christophers erschrockener Aufschrei gefolgt von einem verzweifeltem. ‚Lilia!' und schließlich ein Knallen… ein Knallen, welches Lily nur aus Filmen kannte. Das grauenvolle Geräusch einer Pistole, das einem einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen lies. Lily konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Alles um sie herum, schien für sie nicht zu existieren. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Lily sich um und beobachtete wie in Trance die Geschehnisse hinter sich. Ein völlig in Schwarz gekleideter Mann stand dort die Pistole in der Hand. Hinter ihm eine Anzahl Polizisten die ebenfalls mit gezückten Waffen auf den schwarz gekleideten Mann zu rannten. Und schließlich das Bild ihres Vaters. Ihres Vaters der stöhnend, blutend am Boden lag. Dieses Bild lies Lily erwachen. Genau im richtigen Zeitpunkt. Denn gerade als Lily aufwachte rannte der Mann in schwarz an Lily vorbei. Lily sprang herum feuerte ihm mit einem Tritt die Pistole aus der Hand und warf in schließlich hart zu Boden. Gerade da Lily auf den Mann einprügeln wollte, packten sie Hände und zogen sie hoch. Lily wollte nur noch schreien. Ihn töten, diesen Mann. Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen, obwohl sie gar nicht wirklich wusste was passiert war.

Plötzlich erschien das Bild ihres Vaters vor ihren Augen und Lily riss sich augenblicklich von den Polizisten los. Schnell stürzte Lily zurück zu der Stelle an der Alicia, ihre Mutter laut schreiend stand und Christopher am Boden lag. Lily fiel neben ihm auf den Boden und sah ihn nur noch an. Sah nur noch das ganze Blut, in dem sie saß. Sah nur noch die zitternden Beine ihrer Mutter. Sah nur noch die vor Schreck weit geöffneten tiefbraunen Augen. Die Augen die sich nicht mehr rührten. Lily schein innerlich völlig leer. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts mehr. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an die Frau die schrie. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an das ‚Ding' das aufgebracht in ihrer Tasche flatterte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an sich selbst. Sie hatte nur noch das Bild ihres Vaters vor sich. Sie hörte nur noch seine Worte. ‚Lilia!' ‚Lilia!' ‚Lilia!' ‚Lilia!' Sie konnte das alles einfach nicht begreifen. Ihre Welt lag im Moment in Scherben. In winzigen nicht sichtbare Scherben. Ihre Welt war einfach zerstört. Sie wollte nichts mehr tun. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen. Sie wollte nichts mehr sagen. Das einzige was sie wollte war bei ihm sein. Warum war das Leben nur so ungerecht? Hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen? Warum musste dieser Mann ausgerechnet auf ihn schießen? Warum nicht auf sie? Um sie herum waren Menschen. Hunderte. Alle blickten entsetzt auf das Geschehene. Einige murmelten. ‚Mein Gott.' ‚Das ist ja grauenvoll' Was wussten die schon was grauenvoll war. Diese Leute hatten ihn nicht gekannt. Sie fühlten nicht diese bedrückende Leere. Sie hatten nicht das Gefühl, die Welt stände still.

_Still, still steht die Welt. Still, still für immer da. An dem Tag da ich dich gehen sah. _


	12. Die Welt könnte so schön sein ohne mich!

_**Zu erstmal... TUT MIR SCHRECKLICH LEID! ... hatte tierisch Stress und kam einfach nie dazu weiter zu schreiben. Jetzt hab ich mal wieder 2 wochen Ferien so dass wenigstens das Problem Schule für 2 Wochen wegfällt. Aber wird trotzdem schwer oft zu schreiben weil mich mein Freund voll und ganz beansprucht wenn er nicht grad in der FH sitzt. Tut mir wirklich unendlich leid. ich hoffe ein paar von euch lesen trotzdem noch die ab und zu erscheinenden chaps... Seid bitte auch nicht allzu enttäcuht von meinem nächsten Chap. Ich bin mit dem schreiben etwas aus der übung...**_

**Die Welt könnte so schön sein ohne mich!**

Lily saß auf dem Boden sah ins Leere. Sie merkte nicht mehr wie ihre Mutter neben ihr schreiend und weinend am Boden lag. Warum konnte ihre Mutter noch weinen und schreien? Warum konnte sie selbst es nicht? In ihr herrschte einfach immernoch die bedrückende Leere. Ihr erschien es als würde sie bereits seit Stunden einfach hier sitzen und dem leisem, langsam verschwindendem "Lilia!" lauschen. Doch in wirklichkeit waren es erst ein paar Minuten. Ein paar Minuten in denen sie die Hölle durchstand. Sie wollte doch einfach nur schreien und weinen. Allen Frust durch Tränen loswerden. Doch es ging nicht. Nicht ein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Nicht eine Träne stand in ihren Augen. Sie saß einfach kreidebleich auf dem blutüberströmten Boden und blickte noch immer in diese Augen. Diese Augen die einfach die Leere in ihrem Inneren wiederspiegelten.

Eine Hand packte sie an der Schulter und versuchte sie hochzuziehen. Weg von Christoph. Normal hätte Lily sich gewehrt. Hätte um sich geschlagen. Doch im Moment konnte sie gar nichts mehr machen. Sie lies sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe buxieren und sah nun benommen zu wie ihre Mutter sich schreiend an ihrem Mann festklammerte. Ein Polizist redete auf ihre Mutter ein und versuchte sie zu Lily zu bringen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Lily wusste ihre Mutter sich noch zu wehren. Langsam wachte auch Lily aus dieser Welt der Leere etwas auf. Sie hörte dass der Mann neben ihr beruhigend auf sie einredete. Warum wollte er sie beruhigen? Sie war doch ruhig. Sie schrie nicht. Weinte nicht. Gar nichts. Sie saß doch einfach nur da. Wie im Traum realisierte Lily dass ihr Handy klingelte und nahm ab.

"Lily? Schatz? Wo bist du? Ich wollte dich gerade abholen um mit dir in ein schönes Restaurant zu gehen. Was ist das für ein Lärm bei dir? Wo steckst du?" Lily sah von ihrer Mutter, zu ihrem reglos am Boden liegenden Vater und schließlich zu den Polizeiwagen und dem nun näher kommenden Krankenwagen. "Ich... bin in der Stadt.." "Kann ich zu dir kommen? Was machst du denn da? Was sind das für Sirenen." "Ich.. ich komm bald nach Hause. Ich erklär dir alles dort." Ryan lies am anderen Ende des Telefons ein genervtes Brummen hören, seufzte jedoch schließlich und sagt: "Na gut. Bis dann mein Sonnenschein. ich liebe dich." "Bis später." Und ohne noch etwas hinzuzufügen legte Lily auf, schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und stand abrubt auf. Der Mann neben ihr zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah verdutzt zu wie Lily sich von dem ganzen geschehen abwandte und davon schritt.

Erst als Lily in einer kleinen Seitengasse ankam blieb sie stehen. Sie blickte sich um und ohne zu wissen was sie tat, trat sie so fest sie konnte gegen eine Mülltonne und schrie auf leibeskräften. Sie schrieh nur noch so laut sie konnte und warf alles um was vor ihr stand. Als letzt endlich alles am Boden lag blickt sie sich um, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und brach in Tränen aus. Schluchzend und mit Tränenüberflutetem Gesicht sackte sie an der Wand zusammen und blieb zwischen den umgeschmissenen Mülltonnen, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben sitzen. Erst als sie Schritte hörte, hörte sie schlagartig auf zu schluchzen und blickte auf. Geschockt sprang sie auf und zog ihren Zauberstab. Vor ihr stand ein Mann in dunklen Jeans, einem rotem Hemd und einem schwarzen Hut den er so aufgesetzt hatte dass es unmöglich war sein Gesicht zu erkennen. "Stehen bleiben!" zischte Lily dem Fremden entgegen. Doch dieser kam nur einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Einen Moment überlegte Lily ob es nicht vielleicht ein Muggel war und starrte entsetzt auf ihren Zauberstab. Doch dann erblickte sie einen Zauberstab in der Tasche ihres Gegenübers. "Wer bist du!" Lily wisch einen Schritt zurück und stolperte dabei über eine Mülltonne. "Ziemlich unvorsichtig in diesen dunklen Zeiten alleine in einer dunklen Gasse zu sitzen." Als Lily die Stimme hörte runzelte sie die Stirn und lies langsam den Zauberstab sinken. Vorsichtig stieg sie über die Mülltonne, über die sie eben gestolpert war und ging langsam auf den mann zu. Zögernd streckte sie die Hand aus, als sie vor ihm stand, und zog ihm den Hut vom Kopf.

Die kastanienbraunen Augen und das süßeste Lächeln von James Potter kam zum vorschein. "James...? Was machst du hier." "Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen. Aber... ich glaube es ist nicht nötig zu fragen was du hier machst.." James legte den Kopf schief und streckte langsam die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, mit welcher er sanft Lilys Tränen wegwichte. Lily blickte in diese unglaublich braunen Augen und ohne zu wissen was sie tat fing die wieder an zu schluchzen und brach abermals in TRänen aus. Jammernd und wimmernd fiel Lily James in die Arme. "Ist gut Lil'... ich weiß was du fühlst. Lass uns an einen anderen Ort gehen." Und ohne Lilys Antwort abzuwarten disapparierte James zusammen mit Lily.

Wenige Sekunden später spürte Lily wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen und sah sich um. Sie standen auf einem wundervollem Hügel, der über und über mit Blumen bedeckt war. Im Tal hinter ihnen befand sich ein kleines Dorf, dass friedlich da lag und im Hintergrund stand auf einem großen Berg ein Lily sehr vertrautes Gebäude. Dort stand ihre alte Schule Hogwarts friedlich im Sonnenschein. Vollkommen von dem Anblick verzaubert musterte sie alles um sich herum. "Erinnerst du dich?" Lily wirbelte herum. James stand direkt hinter ihr und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an. Einige Sekunden blickte Lily James an, dann sah sie sich nochmal die Blumen um sie herum an und schließlich das Schloss im Hintergrund. Hier her waren sie zwei immer verschwunden wenn sie genug von der Schule hatten. Jedes mal wenn sie alleine sein wollten waren sie an diesen wundervollen Fleck gegangen.

Während Lily noch in ihren Erinnerungen versunken war nahm James ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich auf den Boden. "Hier her gehe ich noch immer wenn ich zu viel hab. Wenn ich einfach niemanden mehr sehen will. Wenn ich vor allem davon laufen will. Und hier denke ich daran wie schön und traumhaft es hier war.. mit dir." Lily schrack beim Klang seiner Stimme aus ihren gedanken hoch und blickte ihn schief an. "Warum zeigst du mir das?" James beugte sich vor und legte seine Stirn an Lilys. "Weil ich genau weiß wie du dich im Moment fühlst." Lily drehte den Kopf weg und blickte in das Tal auf das kleine friedliche Dorf. "Woher willst du wissen wie ich mich fühle. Du weiß ja nicht mal was geschehen ist. Und wenn könntest du auch nicht verstehen wie ich mich fühle." "ich weiß was passiert ist. Ich hab es gesehen, Lil'. Und ich weiß wie du dich fühlst... das kannst du mir glauben." Lily wandte sich ihm wieder zu und sah abermals in die unergründlichen braunen Augen. "WArum weißt du wie ich mich fühl? Das kann niemand wissen.." "Wenn jemand dasselbe erlebt hat... kann derjenige es auch verstehen." Erschrocken beugte sich Lily etwas zurück und musterte James eindringlich. "Dasselbe erlebt...?" Diesmal war es James der den Blick sengte und nun zu den schönen Blumen sprach. "Nach dem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten bin ich nur zwei Tage mit Sirius an den Strand gefahren. Um zu feiern, dass wir die Schule endlich hinter uns lassen konnten. Als ich wieder nach Hause kam, sah ich das dunkle Mal über unserem Haus schweben. ... Ich hab dass was du nun durchmachst auch schon durchgemacht. Voldemort hat meine Mum und meinen Dad ermordet. Und ich hatte nicht die möglichkeit mich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Ich war nicht mal da. Ich hab nur noch ihre leblosen Körper gesehen." Endlich blickte er Lily wieder in die Augen. "Deshalb habe ich mich nie gemeldet. ich habe mich von allem und jedem ferngehalten. Ich wollte nur noch alleine sein. Und das war der größte Fehler den ich gemacht habe. Ich will nicht dass du das selbe tust."

Lily schloss kurz die Augen. Wenn sie das gewusst hätte. Sie hätte für ihn da sein sollen. Sie hätte ihm damals so beistehen müssen wie er ihr nun beistand. Und das obwohl Lily nie freundlich zu ihm war. Obwohl Lily ihn immer nur beleidigte. Warum tat er das für sie? Langsam öffnete Lily wieder die Augen und sah in die seinen. Sie waren so unglaublich braun und warm. Das Mitgefühl war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. James legte den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. "Wenn du jemand zum reden brauchst... kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich zwing dich nicht. Ich will nur dass du weißt... ich bin für dich da." Lily blickte zu ihm auf. Sie spürte ein kribbeln im Bauch und verlor sich in seinen Augen. Sie verlor sich in ihnen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie versank in seinen wundervollen Augen und wollte dass es nie endet. Das sie immer so da sitzen würden und sie für immer in diese atemberaubenden Augen gucken konnte.

Ohne zu wissen was wirklich geschah spürte Lily seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren. Augenblicklich ergriff sie das Gefühl als würde sie fliegen. Als würde sie einfach nur noch abheben. Es war unglaublich. Sie wollte einfach nurnoch mit James abheben und davon fliegen. MIt ihm für immer alleine sein. Nie wieder zurückkehren in die Realität. Einfach nur noch bei ihm sein und ihn ewig küssen. Lily hatte das Gefühl wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Dort wo es keine Probleme außer der Liebe für sie gegeben hatte. Und diese Liebe saß nun vor ihr und küsste sie. Nie wieder wollte sie zurück nach London. In ihre Wohnung. Zu Ryan... Schlagartig riss sich Lily von James los und sprang auf. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte sie ihn an als sei er ein Gespenst. "ich.. nein. Oh mein Gott. Was tu ich hier?" Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann erneut zu weinen. Brach in Tränen aus. Was hatte sie getan? Wie konnte sie das nur tun. Sie hörte James wie aus weiter entfernung murmeln. "Lily... Das war.." "Nein James! Bitte. L-lass mich alleine... bitte." Mit einem letzten undeutbaren Blick auf Lily disapparierte James und lies sie wie sie es gewollt hatte alleine. Alleine in ihrem Entsetzen darüber was sie gerade getan hatte. Schluchzend sackte sie zusammen und sah auf ihre Handflächen. Die Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und landeten sanft auf ihren Händen. Stöhnend krallte Lily die Hände in die Haare und dachte: _Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch. ich hab es einfach nicht verdient zu leben! Die Welt könnte so schön sein ohne mich! _


End file.
